


Elise: Başlangıç!

by Harmonyrawr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fantastic, Fantasy, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Science Fiction, Teen Romance
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonyrawr/pseuds/Harmonyrawr
Summary: ''Her başlangıç zordur.'' Dünya çapında, oluşan doğal afetler ve felaket habercisi bir baykuş... Elise, yaptığı olağanüstü şeylere cevap ararken kendini daha da belaya bulaştırmaktan alıkoyamaz. 76 yılda bir görülen kuyruklu yıldızın, aslında her şeyin başlangıcı olduğunu sonradan fark eder. Hayatının dönüm noktasını yaşamak için hiç hazır değildir ve kendisini yepyeni bir dünyada bulur. Peşindeki insanlar, önüne çıkan engeller, gelecekte tanışacağı kişiler, onu tek tek sık boğaz ederken geçmişte bağlanmış olan düğümü çözmek için kendini kabullenmesi gerektiğini anladığında, her şey için çok geç kalmıştır."κάθε αρχή και δύσκολη..."





	1. ''Mesaj!''

Telefonunun ısrarcı bir şekilde çalmasıyla bilinci açıldı. O kadar istemiyordu ki uyanmak hiç açmadı gözlerini. Göz kapakları acıyor, boynu ağrıyordu. Ama çalan telefon hiç susmadı. Sese dayanamayarak yataktan kalkmadan telefona uzandı ve açtı.

-Kızım! Kaç kere aradım neden açmıyorsun? Kapıda kaldım beni içeri al!

Lanet olsun! Dedi içinden. Annesinin her zamanki gibi anahtarını unutması onu sinirlendirmişti. Telefonu kapatıp yataktan doğruldu. Gözleri yarı açık bir şekilde ayaklarına bakıyordu. Her uyandığında bütün hayatı gözlerinin önünden geçermişçesine donakalıyordu, genç kız. Herkesin aksine sabahlardan, ışıktan, sıcak havadan nefret ediyordu ve anında aksi birine dönüşüyordu.

Kapıyı açıp hemen yatak odasına geri döndü. Her zaman olduğu gibi mesajlarına bakmak için tekrar eline aldı telefonunu. Dostu diyebileceği hiç kimse yoktu. Bu kavramdan da çok hoşlanmazdı. En son ortaokulda birkaç kere birileriyle yakınlaşmaya çalışmış, dışlandıktan sonra da pek insancıl olamamıştı. Okulda simasını tanıyan sadece bir kişi vardı. Genelde hayalet gibi dolaştığı için bir görünüp bir kayboluyordu ve bu da insanların onu fark etmemesine yol açıyordu. 18 yaşında olmasına rağmen hiç kimseyle uzun soluklu konuşmamış, derdini anlatma zahmetine girmemişti. Gerçi kendisine bile derdi olduğunu çaktırmamak için ısrar ediyordu.

Herhangi bir mesaj görmemek için telefonu açtığında bildirim geldiğini gördüğünde şaşırdı. Spam mesajıdır kesin diye düşünüyordu. Değildi...

''Her olayda ortaya çıkan uçan kuşu takip et!''

Kesinlikle tanımadığı ve numarası kayıtlı olmayan biri atmıştı mesajı. Bu olayı daha da ilginç yapıyordu. Kime ait olduğunu anlamak için numarayı tuşladı ve aradı. Telesekreterin böyle bir numara olmadığını söylediğinde telefonuna bakakaldı. Tam o sırada bir mesaj daha geldi.

''Hey! Dersi kaçırdın, neredesin Elise?''

Aynı dersi aldığı, simasını tek tanıyan Mia'ydı bu.

''Uyuyakaldım... Şey, daha demin bana başka bir numaradan mesaj atmadın değil mi?''

''Hımm... Ne mesajı?''

''Unut gitsin. Giyinip çıkıyorum 10 dakikaya oradayım.''

O gün böyle başlamıştı işte. Daha sonra neler olacağı genç kızın aklının ucundan bile geçmezdi.


	2. ''İmdat!''

Bölüm 2

Hava her gün olduğundan daha güneşli ve sıcaktı. Deri ceketi ve botları havaya karşı siper almış gibiydi. Umursamadan okul kapısından içeri girdi. Her zamanki gibi insanlarla karşılaşmamak için adımlarını hızlandırdı. Kalabalık onu gergin ve sıkılgan biri haline getirebiliyordu. Sınıf kapısının önünde duraksadı ve saatine baktı. Dersin başlamasına 10 dakika vardı. Kafasını havaya kaldırdığında eliyle kendisine işaret veren Mia'yı gördü.

-Hey!

İç çekip ağır adımlarla ona doğru yürüdü.

-Selam...

-Tünaydın Elise! Dedi hafif kızgın ve imalı bir tonla.

-Yine geç saatlere kadar oturdun değil mi? Diye devam ettirdi.

-Tek başıma takılmayı seviyorum nesi var bunun? Biraz bilgisayar oyunu oynadım, saati fark etmemişim.

Neden hesap veriyorum ki? Ona ne bu durumdan? Omuz silkip konuşmasını sonlandırdı genç Elise. Mia'yla yakın değildiler. Ama kumral kız yakın olmaya çalışıyor gibiydi.

Sınıfa doğru yürürken Mia da onu takip ediyordu. İçeri girdiğinde insanlar o yokmuş gibi davranınca sevindi. Ki hep böyleydi. Kimse gerçekten adını bilmiyordu. Ya da umurlarında değildi. Nedense hep onunla konuşmaya korktuklarını düşünüyordu genç kız. Tarzı gereği hep siyah şeyler giyiyordu ama bu onu çokta korkunç biri yapmıyordu. Siyahı diğer renklere nazaran daha fazla seviyordu. Aynı zamanda bilgisayar oyunlarını, kitapları, müziği... İlgisini çeken şeyleri yapmak en büyük hakkıydı... Ama insanların neden bu kadar ön yargılı olduğunu anlayamıyordu.

Korkutucu bir yüzü de yoktu halbuki, kapüşonundan yüzünü görebilen varsa tabi... Kendisine göre ortalama biriydi, güzellik kavramını bile inatla kendine yakıştıramıyordu. Saçları omuzlarından biraz daha aşağıda, dalgalı ve kahverengi-siyah arası bir renkteydi. Güneşte bu renkleri kovalayan kızıl tonlarını görebilirdiniz. Gözleri de saçları gibi siyahımtıraktı. Yüzünün hatları keskin ancak taşıyabileceği türdendi. Kafasını yerden pek kaldırmadığı için tahmini olarak çoğu insan onun yüzünü görememiştir diye düşündü.

En arka sıradaki cam kenarında yerini alırken kafasını hemen sıraya koyup uyuma pozisyonunu aldı. Derslerle pek arası yoktu. Aslında olabilirdi ama okul onu çok sıkıyor, rahatsız ediyordu. Daha eğlenceli olabilseydi bazı şeyler belki böyle olmazdım. Dedi içinden. Sonra yalnızlığının ne kadar güzel olduğunu hatırlayınca yuttu söylediklerini.

Dersin yarısı geçmişti, Mia yanında not alıyordu. Elise ise hala uyuma pozisyonunda gözlerini dinlendiriyordu. Cama doğru duruşunu değiştirdi ve dışarıyı seyretmeye başladı. Havanın biraz kapandığını fark ettiğinde aslında gittikçe ağırlaşıyor olduğunu gördü. Güneşli havanın gittikçe karardığını, ağaçların yavaş yavaş savrulmaya başladığını görünce, çevredeki köpeklerin havladığını duyunca içi ürperdi. Kafasını Mia'ya çevirdi ancak o hala dersle ilgileniyordu. Garipliği fark etmemişti bile. Rüzgâr çoktan başlamış cama vurup ses çıkarıyordu. Genç kız ise sebepsiz yere geriliyordu. Bütün vücudundaki kaslar gerilmişti ve ağrıyorlardı. Nefes alış verişi hızlandı, boğulacak gibiydi. Etrafına bakınmaya çalıştı ama hiçbir şey göremiyordu. Panik atak mı geçiriyorum? Diye düşündü. Kulakları uğulduyordu ve vücudunun her yanı acı içindeydi. Kimseye seslenemedi bile. Kimse onu fark etmedi bile... Ta ki etrafındaki her şey sallanana kadar...

İlk başta başının döndüğünü düşündü. Ama dönmüyordu bariz bir şekilde okul sallanıyordu. Deprem olduğuna çevresindekilerin çığlıklarıyla ikna oldu.

-Elise! Elise!

Mia'nın kendisine seslendiğini duymamıştı.

-Yere yat!

Kumral saçlı kızın kendisini çekiştirdiğini hissetmedi. Hiçbir şey düşünemiyordu. Herkesin yere yattığını gördü. Binanın üstlerine yıkılmaya başladığını gördü. Geri kalan her şey kapkaranlıktı...


	3. ''Gölge!''

Bölüm 3

Gözlerini kamaştıran ışık onu uyandırmaya çalışıyordu. Kulaklarına gelen ritimli ses hastanede olabileceğini düşündürüyordu kendisine. Hani şu filmlerde gördüğü yoğun bakım sahneleri gibi... İçinden güldü çünkü birkaç güne kadar hayatı çok normaldi. Hatta sıkıcıydı... Şimdi ise hastanede uyanıyordu. Ne değişti? Emin değildi.

Elinin üstünde başka birinin elini hissetti ilk önce. Annesiydi bu... Zaten başka kimsesi yoktu. Uyumuş olmasını fırsat bilip etrafına, daha sonra da annesine bakındı. Yüzü sararmış, gözaltındaki morluklar dikkatini çekmişti. Muhtemelen ağlamıştı. O kadar kötü müyüm? Diye mırıldandı genç kız. Bunu duymuş olacak ki annesi yerinden kıpırdadı. Yavaşça doğruldu ve kızıyla göz göze gelince yüz ifadesi bir anda aydınlandı.

-Elise! Ah Tanrım! Şükürler olsun!

Boynuna ellerini doladı ve genç kıza sertçe sarıldı. İçinden her ne kadar bu hallerine sevinse de gerçekten neler olduğunu merak ediyordu Elise.

-Neler oldu? Diye sormakla yetindi.

-Seni okuldan buraya getirdiler. Çok korktum... Yıkımın altında kaldın sandım. Ama sadece baygınlık dediler. Normal bir baygınlık olsa tamam ama çok uzun sürdü Elise.

-Ben... Sanırım panik atak geçirdim. Deprem oldu...

Olayları hatırlamaya çalışıyordu. Sonra annesinin söylediği şeyi fark etti.

-Bir dakika... Çok mu uzun sürdü?

-Evet! 3 gün Elise! O kadar korktum ki sana anlatamam. Doktorlar da anlamadıklarını, bir tür komada olduğunu beklemem gerektiğini söylediklerinde deliye döndüm. Seni... Seni kaybettim sandım.

Ona tekrar sıkıca sarıldı. Gerçekten çok korkmuştu. 3 gün mü? Nasıl bu kadar ağırlaşabildim? Sadece bayılmıştım hâlbuki. Panik atak değil miydi?

-Mia nasıl? Okuldakilere bir şey oldu mu?

-Okulun yarısı yerle bir oldu. Yaralı birkaç öğrenci var. Sadece bu da değil aslında... Dünyada çok garip şeyler oluyor.

-Nasıl? Ne gibi?

-Tsunamiler, depremler, heyelanlar... Şu son 3 gündür dünya başımıza yıkılıyormuş gibi.

Gerçekten neler oluyor?

-Sanırım dünyanın sonu geliyor Elise.

-Annecim eminim her şey düzelecektir. Diye telkinde bulundu siyah saçlı kız.

-Elise ciddiyim. Depremin olduğu gün çok fazla ev yıkıldı. Daha sonra şehrin öbür kesimlerinde hortum çıktığı görüldü. Televizyonu açtığımda haberler gerçekten korkunçtu. Daha önce peş peşe böyle şeyler izlememiştim.

-Buradan ne zaman çıkabilirim? Bir an önce dünyaya geri dönemem lazım. Çok şey kaçırmış gibi hissediyorum.

Daha üç gün buradaydı ama gerçekten çok şey kaçırmıştı.

-Ben gidip doktorla konuşayım. Dedi ve kızının alnına öpücük kondurup kapıdan çıktı.

Elise, sırtında ve belinde şiddetli bir yanma hissi hissediyordu ama bozuntuya vermedi. Hastaneden çıkması gerekiyordu. Boğulacak gibi hissediyordu ve neler olduğuyla ilgili kafası karışmıştı. Yatağından doğrulmaya çalıştı ve başardı. 

Kafasını yastığına yasladığında camda birinin kendisini izlediğini fark etti. Pozisyonunu o yöne çevirdiğinde masmavi gözler gördüğüne yemin edebilirdi. Ama gerisi yoktu... Orada birini gördüğünü, o kişiyle göz göze geldiğini biliyordu. Ancak her şey bir anda beyninden kaybolmuş gibiydi. Sadece siyah bir gölgeyi hatırlıyordu. Bir de o gölgenin masmavi parıldayan gözlerini...


	4. ''Saat!''

Kanatlarını sarsarak birkaç tur döndü bulunduğu yerde. Simsiyah tüyleri gecenin içinde görünmüyordu bile. Kendini rüzgarın tatlı kucağına bırakmışken hiç yere basmak istemedi ayakları. O kadar sessizdi ki kanat seslerini kimse duyamıyordu. Gözleri çok keskindi. Her an her şeyi görebilecek durumda ve avını birkaç saniyede hedefleyecek konumdaydı. Bembeyaz çiçekleri olan kiraz ağacın gölgesine gizlenmek istedi. Konduğu daldan istediği yer çok net görünüyordu. Hedefinin onu görmesi umurunda bile değildi. Sadece izlemek istiyordu. Sadece izlemek...

Düşündüğünden de daha fazla yıkım olduğunu görünce geriye doğru yalpaladı siyah saçlı kız. Odasının kapısının önünde öylece durdu ve bekledi. Kapıyı kapatmaya yeltendiğinde acıyla inledi, sırtındaki şiddetli ağrıyı hissetti.

-Lanet olsun! diye küfür etti her şeye. Kırık dökük duvarlara bakarak yatağına doğru ilerledi.

-El... Bunu sana söylemeyi unuttum. Üzgünüm tatlım odanı toparlama fırsatım çok olmadı. Kırık yatağını değiştirebildim, gerisi çok hasarlı biliyorum ama şimdilik böyle kullanmanı istesem senden?

Derin bir iç çekti Elise. Düzeni bozulmuş gibi hissediyordu ama annesine daha fazla zorluk çektiremezdi. Kafasını evet anlamında sallarken annesi gülümseyerek ona karşılık verdi.

-Odandaki bazı şeyler artık yok fark ettiğin gibi. Şey...

-Kırıldılar biliyorum. Zorlama kendini anne, önemli değil.

-Oyun oynamayı çok sevdiğini biliyorum ama belki böylesi daha iyidir. Derslerini sürekli aksatmazsın artık ne dersin? Yarım bir gülümseme belirdi annesinin suratında.

-Peki ya saat? Bab-

-Bu konuda konuşmak istemediğimi biliyorsun Elise! Ama maalesef ki nerede olduğunu bilmiyorum. Odanı toplarken bulamadım. Bulmakta istemedim gerçi...

Teni solmuş, beyaz yüzü kırışmıştı. Hediyesinin kaybolması onu daha da üzmüş ve sinirlendirmişti. Üstelik annesinin sarf ettiği sözler iyice son kademeye getiriyordu kendisini.

-Çıkar mısın lütfen? Diyebildi sadece...

Yeşil gözlü kadın kafasını kaldırdı ve gözlerini kızına dikti. Bir şey söylemek için ağızını açtı ama siyah saçlı kızın üzüntüsünü görünce kalbinin ezildiğini hissetti. Çenesini kitledi ve odadan dışarıya çıktı.

Annesinin çıkmasıyla beyaz tenli kız yere yığıldı. Derin derin nefes almaya çalışıyordu ama yetmiyordu. Kolunun üstüne düşen yaşlardan fark etti ağladığını. Sonra ağlayışı daha da şiddetlendi. Kafasını elleri arasına aldı ve yıkık dökük odada ağlamaya devam etti. Onu izleyen gece karası baykuşu fark etmedi bile...


	5. ''Tik-Tak!''

Teninden damlayan yaşlara yenisi ekleniyordu. Nefesi sürekli hızlanıyor, yatağı ona dar geliyordu. Uzun bir uykudaydı. Derin... İlk başta rahatlatıcı gelmişti oysaki ama sonradan tüylerini ürperten bir rüya gördü.

Elise POV

''Tik-tak... Tik-tak...''

O kadar canlı bir yerdeyim ki gitmek istemedim. Rengârenk her şey... Kuşlar birbiriyle konuşuyor, etrafta konuşmalarından kalan melodilerin sesleri yankılanıyordu. Benden başka kimsenin olmamasına şaşırdım doğrusu. Böyle bir yeri çoktan keşfedip mahvetmeleri ya da afet olaylarında buranın da etkilenmesi gerekirdi. Ama bir şey olmamasına sevindim. Yanımdaki gölet o kadar berraktı ki, yüzen balıkları görebiliyordum.

-Elise...

Duyduğum sesle irkildim ve çevreme bakınmaya çalıştım. Yalnız değildim.

''Tik-tak... Tik-tak...''

Şu ses... Tüylerimi ürpertiyordu. Sanki buraya ait değilmiş gibi.

-Seni böyle görmek çok garip... Tekrar duyduklarımla irkildim çevreme bakındım ama kimse yoktu.

-K-Kim var orda? Kekelemekten kurtaramadım kendimi, içimi büyük bir korku kaplamıştı.

-Çok yavaş ilerliyorsun El! Ne zaman uyanacaksın? Gözlerini aç artık...

Ses tonu yumuşaktı ama sitem ettiği çok belirgindi. Kim olduğunu bir türlü çıkaramadım. Belki de hiç tanımıyordum. Birinin sesini kolay kolay karıştıran insanlardan değildim.

-Kimsin sen? Ne uyanması? Ne d- cümlem yarıda kalmıştı.

-Şuan başlangıçtasın ve değiştirmen gereken çok şey var. Gölgeni izle Elise! Sana her zaman yardım edemem.

-Ne-

O an ne olduğunu bile anlamadım. Her şey çok çabuk oldu. Koca bir gürültü koptu ve kendimi olduğum konumdan bambaşka bir yerde buldum. Rengarenk ağaçların yerini çürümüş, duman tüten ağaç dalları almıştı. Kafamı yukarı kaldırdığımda mavi bulmayı umut ettiğim gökyüzü turuncu ve kırmızıydı. Ne bir kuş şakıyordu ne de tek bir canlı varlık kanat çırpıyordu.

Arkamı dönmemle ağızım açık kaldı. Gözlerim dehşetle açıldı, nefesim düzensizleşti. Başımın dönmeye başladığını fark ettim. Git gide tökezliyordum. Yutkunmaya çalışırken büyük bir acı saplanıyordu gırtlağıma. Dizlerimin üstüne düştüğümü fark ettim. Ayaklarımın dibindeki kan izleriyle karşılaşınca mideme yumruk yemiş gibi hissettim. Gözlerim o izleri takip ederken, izler yerini koca bir göle çeviriyordu. Kan gölü... Binlerce insan... Bir sürü... Cesetler... Üst üste yığılmış, koca bir patika yol gibi uzunca dizilmiş ölüler... Hayatımda gördüğüm en korkunç şeydi. Toprak kırmızı renge bürünmüş, hiçbir canlı varlığın kurtulma şansı olmamış gibiydi.

Parmaklarımı kıpırdatmaya çalıştım ama başarısız oldum. Bütün vücudum kas katı kesilmişti. Gözlerim ellerime kaydığında bilincimi kaybedeceğimi bilmiyordum. Ellerimin kan içinde olduğunu, kan izlerinin beni takip ettiğini, kollarımdaki sıyrıkları hiç fark etmemiştim. Gördüğümdeyse her şey karanlıktı. Tek bildiğim çığlık atarak uyandığım oldu. Uyanmadan önce penceremin kenarındaki gölgeyi gördüğüme yemin edebilirdim. Sonra bir ses duydum. O sesle birlikte terden sırılsıklam olan vücudum daha önce olduğu gibi kas katı kesilmişti.

''Tik-tak... Tik-tak...''


	6. ''Alay!''

Geçen hafta gördüğüm rüya hala aklıma gelip uykularımı kaçırıyordu. Olaylardan sonra enkaz yığını olan okulumun kapatıldığını duyduğumda sevinsem mi üzülsem mi pek bilemedim. Bugün bütün öğrencileri başka bir okula transfer edeceklerdi ve bu durum canımı sıkmıyor değildi. Ama beni endişelendiren daha farklı konular vardı ki düşüncesi bile hayalet gibi dolaşmamı sağlıyordu. Eskiden beri gözlem yapan biriydim ve hiçbir zaman gözlemi bırakıp sosyal biri olmayı başaramadım. Çokta umurumda olan hatta bana göre baş ağrısından başka bir değildi sosyal olmak. Kendi kendime dolaşmam bana gözlemlemeyi öğretmişti.

Etrafımda ters giden şeyler çok olmaya başlamıştı. Sürekli dünyanın dört bir yanından gelen yangın, sel gibi felaket haberleri; okulumun enkaz haline dönüşmesi, başka bir yere transfer olmam, saçma bir şekilde günlerce komada kalmam, geceleri duyduğum baykuş sesleri ve sürekli gördüğüm gölge... Saatimin kaybolmasını ve gördüğüm rüyayı saymıyorum bile... Gittikçe stres sınırım ne zaman tükenecek acaba diye düşünüyordum.

Siyah kapüşonlu hırkamı sırtıma geçirdiğim gibi yeni okulumun yolunu tuttum. Kulağımdaki müziğim, kaykayım sayesinde yüzümü kavrayan rüzgar biraz da olsun beni sakinleştiriyordu. Hırkamın kapüşonunu kafama çektim ve şu anın tadını çıkarmak için odaklandım. Yanımdaki ağaçların geçip gitmesini seyrederken daldaki kuşu görür gibi oldum. Yoluma ağaçlara bakarak devam ettim ama dalda gerçekten asılı duran gözlerini bana dikmiş simsiyah baykuşu gördüğümde kafam karışmıştı. Baykuşların geceleri uçuyor olduğunu biliyordum...

Tuhaf dedim içimden. Beş dakika bile geçmemişti ki yan tarafımda fren sesi duydum ve ardından gürültü koptu. Olduğum yerde dondum. Çevremdeki insanlar kaza yapan araçların bulunduğu yere koşturuyor, kan içindeki insanları görünce etrafındakilere ambulansı aramaları gerektiğini söylüyorlardı.

Her şey ters gidiyor... Olduğum yerde yapabileceğim pek bir şey yoktu, yeterince insan vardı yaralılar için. Bu yüzden yoluma devam etme kararı aldım. Okul saatinin yaklaştığı aklıma gelince kaykayımı daha da hızlandırdım.

Kapının girişine geldiğimde yeni okuluma, en azından birkaç aylık, göz gezdirdim. Kampüsü eskisinden çok daha büyüktü ve okulun hemen yanında duran ormanlık alan beni sevindirmişti.

Yalnız kalabileceğim bir yer... Diye iç geçirdim. Kaykayımı elime aldım, okuldan içeri adımımı attım. Mia'dan öğrendiğim kadarıyla eski hocalarımız okulun temin ettiği sınıflarda ders verecekti. Yani pek bir farklılık yoktu öğrenciler tarafından bakarsak ki bu beni çok rahatlatmıştı. Yeni okul demek, yeni insanlar demek ve asosyal olmayı tercih eden biri için yeni durumlarda çok çabuk rahatsız olabiliyordum.

Telefonumun çalmasıyla aniden irkildim ve düşüncelerime kısa da olsa ara verdim. Beni arayan çok fazla insan yoktu. Yani söylemek gerekirse bir tek annem arıyordu. Ekrandaki ismi gördüğümde gözlerimi kapadım ve nefes verdim.

Ne zaman peşimi bırakacak? Diye söylendim. Arayan Mia'ydı.

Kulaklığımı kulağımdan çıkardım ve onun yerine yanıtla tuşuna bastıktan sonra telefonu kulağıma yasladım. Yüzümden acı çektiğim anlaşılırdı aslında ama kapüşonum gayet güzel bir şekilde beni kapatıyordu.

-Günaydın Elise! Kulağımdaki neşeli ses sayesinde irkildim. Hatta homurdandım ama telefondaki bunu fark etmemiş gibiydi.

-Mia...

-Ah! Gördüm seni, kapının önündesin! Hadi kaldır kıçını da yanıma gel birazdan ders başlayacak. Okul binasında seni bekliyorum.

Ben bir şey demeden telefon kapandı ve öylece kalakaldım. Bu kız gerçekten de sinirlerimi zorluyordu. Okulun merdivenlerine doğru yürüdüm. Gözlerim ise diğer öğrencileri tarıyordu. Kollarında kırmızı renk şeritli lacivert ceketleri, beyaz gömlekleri ve lacivert olan kravatlarında görünen okul amblemleri... Dudaklarımın kenarlarının ufakta olsa yukarı doğru kalktığını fark ettim. Komik duruyorlardı... Okuldan oldum olası nefret etmiştim. Hele de şu üniformalı okullardan... Bu kadar ciddi olmalı mıydı insanlar? Hele ki hayat bu kadar şakacıyken...

Mia'nın kapıda dikilip beni beklediğini gördüğümde düşüncelerimden sıyırıldım. Hatta tam o anda bir çift kolun beni sarmasıyla şok oldum.

-Tanrım! Sapasağlam olduğuna hala inanamıyorum doğrusu. İyi olduğuna çok sevindim Elise! Günlerdir olan olaylar beni çok korkuttu. Hele ki senin komada olduğunu duyunca başına bir şey geldiğini sandım.

Beni saran kollarını tuttum ve üstümden çektim. Mia'nın sesi yüksek çıkıyordu ve pozisyonumuza bakılırsa etrafımızda meraklı bakışlar geziniyordu.

-Biraz sessiz olur musun lütfen? Diye homurdandım. Ki o an Mia'nın suratının düştüğünü fark ettim. Onu gücendirmiştim ve onu susturmayı başarmıştım. Ancak daha sonra kaba davrandığımı fark ettim.

-Kusura bakma biraz rahatsızım da. Her şeyin etkisi geçmiş değil henüz. Diye yalan söyledim. Gerçi tamamen yalan değildi. Olan şeyler çok garip geliyordu hala. Mia'nın yüzünün ferahladığını gördüğümde çoktan konuşmaya başlamıştı bile.

-Özür dilerim... Ben sadece telaşlandım. Ah! Her neyse ders başlamak üzere... Kolumdan tuttuğu gibi sınıfa çekiştirirdi beni. Ayak uydurmaya çalışıyordum ama bir yandan da sinirlenmeye başlamıştım. Bu aralar gerçekten çok çabuk sinirleniyordum ve bu durum barizdi.

Sınıfa sürüklendiğimde ortak ders görüyor olduğumuzu fark ettim. Hem yeni okuldan hem de eski sınıfımdan insanları görünce yüzüm buruştu. Yeni öğrenciler bizim paldır küldür içeriye girdiğimizi görünce bakışlarını olduğumuz tarafa çevirdiler. Kapüşonum çoktan düşmüş, siyah saçlarım yüzümü örtmek istemiyordu. Elimi tutan Mia'dan kendimi kurtarmak istemiştim. Lanet olsun ki yapamadım ve herkesin gözlerinin beni incelemesine izin verdim. Neyse ki sınıfın en son sırasının boş olduğunu görmek bana biraz da olsa rahatlık vermişti. Evet, biliyorum klişe ama arkada oturmak çok fazla işime yarıyordu. İnsanlar tarafından görünmezdim ve böylelikle tamamen varlığımı yok ediyordum. Ancak bunları düşünürken birkaç bakışın beni delip geçtiğini fark etmemiştim.

Arkaya doğru ilerlerken önümüzde giden birinin sınıfın ilgisini çektiğini gördüm. Aslında daha çok sınıftaki kızların ilgisini çekiyordu.

Lanet ergenler... Ağızlarından akan hormonlu suyu silerlerse belki bir şansları olabilirdi çocuğa karşı. İçimden güldüm. Çocuk yandaki sıraya oturdu, o an onu yakından görme fırsatı yakaladım. Siyah saçlı, mavi gözlü, yaşına göre kaslı ki sağlıksız şekilde kas yaptığına eminim. İçtiği steroidler olmayan beynini yok etmiş gibiydi. Egoist ve gururlu olduğu yüzünden akıyordu ve bununla dalga geçmemek için kendimi zor tuttum. Evet, bu tipler konusunda ön yargılıydım. İnsanları genel olarak sevmediğim için bence pek bir sıkıntı yoktu. Ön sıralardan çocuğu dikizleyen kızları görünce gülerek homurdandım.

Aptallar...

Sıraya oturur oturmaz çantamı üste koydum ve kafamı çantama yasladım. Kapüşonumu kafama çektim ve Mia'nın yanıma oturmasını umursamadım. Çok fazla gürültü olmasına da alışıktım o yüzden umurumda olmadı. Gözlerimi kapadım, sakinleşmeye çalıştım. Kapının açılmasıyla sesler kesildi ve o an içeriye girenin öğretmen olduğunu anladım. Sınıf o konuşmaya başladığı ana kadar sessiz kaldı. Hatta ondan sonra bile... Bay Banner matematik öğretmeni olduğunu ve dersini sorunsuz işlemek istediğini söyledi. Ders işleyişinden bahsetmeye başladığı an bu işkenceye daha fazla katlanamayacağımı anladım ve hiç başımı kaldırmadan kulaklığımı çantamdan çıkardım. Hiç fark ettirmemek için hareket dahi etmemeye çalışıyordum. Usta olduğum konulardan biriydi kimseye bir şey fark ettirmemek... Kulaklığı kulağıma taktım ve müzik dinlemeye başladım. Gözlerim kapatıp uyumak en mantıklısıydı şuan benim için, öyle de yaptım. Ta ki yanımda oturan Mia'nın sırada dikleştiğini ve titreştiğini fark edene kadar. Gülüyordu...

Derin bir nefes aldım ve kafamı masadan kaldırmadan gözlerimi gülen kıza diktim. Önüne doğru eğilmiş, azını eliyle kapatmış bir şekilde fısıldaşıp kıkırdıyordu. Gözlerimi devirdim. Anlaşılan önümüzdeki sırada oturan çocukla iyi anlaşıyorlardı. Tipik liseli hormonları...

Ufakta olsa sinirlenmeye başlamıştım rahatımı bozdukları için ama fark edilmemek için bir şey yapamazdım. Tam o an Mia'nın gözlerinin büyüdüğünü ve arkasına yaslandığını fark ettim.

Sonunda... Diye iç geçirdim. Gözlerimi kapadım, kaldığım yerden devam ettim. Biraz sonra tepemde duran birinin olduğunu ve o kişinin kolumu çekiştirdiğini sonradan anladım. Tek kulaklığımı çıkardım ve kafamı kaldırdım. Hiçbir şey yokmuş gibi bakışlarımı sınıftan geçirdim. Herkes olduğumuz sıraya bakıyordu.

-Ah! Günaydın genç hanım, umarım sizi güzel uykunuzdan ayırmıyoruzdur...

Klişe... Diye düşündüm. Suratım ifadesizdi. Sınıfa baktığımda kıkırdamaların olduğunu bazılarınınsa gayet sıkılmış olduğunu gördüm. Yüzümü öğretmenin yüzüne çevirdim.

-Bir sorun mu var? Sesim ilgisiz ama kinayeliydi. Sorum Bay Banner'ı hafifçe kıpırdatmıştı.

-Dersin ortasında olduğumuzu fark ettiniz mi acaba?

-Evet... Bir sıkıntı mı var? İfadesiz ve ilgisizdim. Orta yaşlı adam irkildi, elini yumruk yaptığını gördüğüm an işlerin güzelleşeceğini gördüm ve heyecanlandım.

-Adın ne senin?

Ha! Yakaladım! Ne zaman böyle başlasalar sinirli halleri ortaya çıkıyordu. Sizli bizli konuşmayı bırakmıştı bile...

-İsmimin sınıf listesinde olduğuna eminim. Neden kendiniz bulmaya çalışmıyorsunuz? Böylesi daha eğlenceli olur. Dediğimde sınıftakilerin kıkırdamalarının daha da arttığını gördüm. Eğlence yeni başlıyordu. Sıkılan öğrencilerin ise tepkimden dolayı ilgilerini bize doğru yönelttiklerini fark ettim.

Bay Banner sınıfa kafasını çevirdiği an kıkırdamalar kesildi. Yüzünün kırmızılaşmaya başladığını gördüğümdeyse adama biraz da olsa acıdım. Çok çabuk pes ediyordu.

-Ya dersi dinle ya da sınıfımdan çık git! Bu seni ilk ve son uyarım! Kim olduğunu bulduğumda gerekeni yapacağım seni temin ederim. Sınıfımda ukala insanları istemiyorum! Sesini yükseltmeye başladığında keyifim yerine gelmişti. Aklınca sınıftaki dominantlığını korumaya çalışıyordu. Sınıftaki gözler bir bana bir de Bay Banner' a kayıyordu.

Yavaşça çantamı elime aldım, sıradan kalkıp adımımı attım. Sınıf şimdi çok daha sessizdi.

-Ne yapıyorsun?! Yüzü kıpkırmızıydı artık. Ellerini sımsıkı yumruk yapmıştı.

-Dersten çıkıyorum. Dedim ilgisizce.

-Hayır gidemezsin! İzin vermiyorum!

-Seçeneğim olduğunu siz söylemiştiniz. Gereksiz dersinizi ve sizi dinlemeyeceğim açıkça ortada, böylesi daha iyi inanın. Elimi Bay Banner'ın omuzuna koyduğumda orta yaşlı adam irkildi ve geriye çekildi. Gözlerinde acı ve korku gördüğüme yemin edebilirdim. Bu kadar korkutucu değildim. Bay Banner çabuk pes etmişti yani pek bir şey görmemişti.

Öğrenciler gözlerini bana dikmiş fısıldaşmaya başlarken adımlarımı sıklaştırdım ve çıkış kapısına gittim. Bakışlar arkamı deliyordu, bunu hissedebiliyordum. Gözlerimi sınıfa çevirdiğimde yan sırada oturan siyah saçlı çocuğun sırıttığını gördüm. Yüzümde alaycı bir tebessüm vardı ancak gördüğüm şeyle şok olmuştum. Beni şok eden çocuk değildi. Kolundaki eski saatti...


	7. ''Yanık!''

Okul arazisindeki ormana girdiğimde kara kara düşünmekten başka bir şey gelmiyordu aklıma. Sırtımdaki çantam, kollarım hatta bütün bedenim ağır gelmeye başlamıştı. Bir ay içinde bu kadar şeyin olmasını hiç beklemiyordum. Kim düşünebilirdi ki? Babamın saati çocuğun eline nasıl geçmişti, aklım ermiyordu. Daha önemlisi ise nasıl onu geri alacaktım? Evdeki birkaç parça eşyamı satıp, çocuğa para teklif edebilirdim. Tabi kabul ederse... Eski olmasına rağmen çok hoş bir saatti ve bunu herkes fark edebilirdi. Büyük bir meblağ isteyeceğine emindim.

Yaprakları dökülmüş, dalları kurumaya yüz tutmuş bir çınar ağacının altına oturdum. Düşünmeye ihtiyacım vardı. Okul çıkışı çocuğu bulup teklifimi yapmam gerekiyordu, kararlıydım. Ama ilk önce nerden bulduğunu soracaktım. Tabi ki saatin eskiden benim olduğunu ve bana vermesi gerektiğini söylesem vermeyecekti. Yüzünden okunuyordu, kurnaz olduğu. Belki Mia onunla konuşabilirdi...

Ah! Bu kadar çaresiz olamazsın! Dedim içimden. Birinden yardım beklemenin anlamı neydi? Kendi işimi kendim halledebilirdim. Kafamı yerden kaldırmamla önümde asılı duran siyah baykuşu görmem bir oldu. Bir anda gördüğüm için irkilmiştim. Refleks olarak kafamı geriye çektiğimde acıyla inledim. Arkamdaki ağacı unutmuştum bile...

-Lanet olası, aptal kuş! Diye küfür savurdum, bir elimle başımı ovuyordum. Kuş bağırmamdan ürkmüş olacak ki kanatlarını hızlı hızlı çırparak yerinden hareket etti. Kalktığım gibi okula doğru adımlarımı sıklaştırdım. Bir yandan da hala kuşa içimden sövüyordum. Başım ağrımaya başlamış, boynumdan aşağı bir acı vardı. Garipti... Komadan beri bu tür ağrıları görmezden geliyordum. O günden beri ne zaman sinirlensem vücudumda yanma oluyordu. Doktorum travmadan ötürü olabileceğini söylemişti, o yüzden çokta umursamıyordum.

Koridordan içeri girdiğimde sınıfın çoktan boşalmış olduğunu fark ettim. Beni gören dersteki birkaç öğrenci fısıldaşmaya başlamıştı. Tam da ihtiyacım olan şey! Diye söylendim. Ama bunu ben istemiştim, matematik öğretmenine karşı çıkmak benim suçumdu. Dolapların olduğu bölüme gittiğimde cebimden telefonumu çıkardım. Mia öncesinden dolabımın hangi numara olduğunu ve şifresini mesaj olarak yollamıştı. Çantamı dolaba attıktan sonra çocuğu bulmak için okulun içinde tur atmaya başladım. Yanından geçtiğim üniformalı öğrenciler bana bakıp gözlerini kaçırıyorlardı. Heh! Şimdiden dedikodular başlamıştı işte...

-Baya şaşırtıcıydı! Arkamda birinin söylendiğini duydum. Bakışlarımı sese doğru yönlendirdiğimde hedefimi bulmuştum.

-Şaşıranın bir tek sen olmadığını bilmen gerek. Sesim sinirli çıkmıştı ama umursamadım.

-Öyle mi? Nedenini sorabilir miyim?

Siyah saçlı, uzun boylu çocuğun yüzünde aptal bir gülümseme vardı. Beni çok rahatsız eden bir gülümsemeydi bu...

Kendini beğenmiş!

-Çok fazla dikkat çektiğinin farkında mısın? Dedim.

-Ne konuda? Yan tarafımızda beliren öğrencileri fark ettiğimde içimden lanet okudum. Bu çocukla konuşmam niye bu kadar önemliydi?

-Sersemin teki olduğun çok açık ama ''yakışıklı ve havalı'' tavırlarınla üstünü kapatmaya çalışıyorsun.

Konuşurken yan tarafımdaki kızları göstermemle çocuk kahkahayı patlattı.

-Her neyse, asıl konu bu değil- Sözümün kesilmesinden nefret ediyordum. Hele ki bu çocuğun sözümü kesmesi sinirlerimi hoplatmıştı.

-Numaramı mı istiyorsun? Diye sesini yükseltti genç, yanımızdakilere duyurmaya çalışarak.

Şaka yapıyor olmalı!

İnanmayarak ona baktığımda çocuğun iyice sırıttığını gördüm. Fısıldaşmalar çoğalmıştı. Hala almam gereken bir saat olduğunu hatırladığımda yapacak tek bir şeyimin olduğunu fark ettim.

-Bu soruyu görmezden geleceğim. Daha müsait bir ortamda konuşmak isterdim ama belli ki seni çekemeyeceğim.

Çocuğun yüzündeki gülümseme soldu. Arkamızdaki kalabalığın derslere dağıldığını gördüm. Fırsattan istifade öne atıldım, kolunu tuttum ve saati gösterdim.

-Bunu nerden buldun?

Şaşkın bir şekilde bakıyordu, beyaz tenli çocuk.

-Ne?

-Saati nerden buldun? Kaşlarını çattı, kolunu sinirli bir şekilde benden sıyırdı.

-Bunun için mi beni oyalıyordun? Saatin ne önemi var?!

-Bana satar mısın? İstediğin fiyatta anlaşabiliriz.

Gülmeye başladığını duyduğumda sinirlerime hakim olamıyordum. Kahkahası gitgide artıyordu, benim içimdeki asabiyetle birlikte...

-Kendini satsan alamazsın kızım! Ama dur bir saniye, belki satabilirsin.

Önüme eğildiğini görüyordum ama kıpırdayamadım. Kafasını orada koparabilmeyi çok istiyordum çünkü. Elimden bir kaza çıkacaktı. Bu da onun için iyi bir şey değildi.

-Şu aptal kapüşonunu takmasan aslında çok çekicisin. Birkaç gün benimle takılmak ister misin? Saat konusunda anlaşabiliriz.

Gözlerim kafasını delip geçiyordu ama farkında değildi. Bütün vücudum yanıyordu, nefes alış verişim hızlanmıştı. Öne doğru eğilmeye başladığında belimden yukarıya akın eden bir şey hissettim. Başıma ağrılar giriyordu ve git gide artıyordu. Gözlerim acımaya başlamış, en kötüsü de bütün bedenim titriyordu.

-Heyecanlandın mı? Diye sordu çocuk. Gerçekten belasını arıyordu.

Geriye doğru adım attım ama üstüme doğru geldi. Ellerini omuzlarıma koyduğunda çocuğun acıyla inlediğini duydum. Geriye doğru sendeledi ve kıçının üstüne yere düştü. İşin garip tarafı ben de aynı şekilde yerdeydim. Dizlerimi karnıma çekmiş acıyla kıvranıyordum. Çocuk ellerini havada tutmaya çalışıyor, soğukluk arıyor gibiydi.

-Lanet olası ne yaptın bana? Diye bağırmaya başladığında oradan çıkmam gerektiğini anladım. Çocuğun haykıran sesini kesin birileri duyacaktı. Bedenimi sürükleyerek ilerlettim. Ayaklarımın üstünde durmak için çabaladım ve duvardan tutunarak çıkışa ulaştım. Bütün vücudum yanıyordu. Tıpkı siyah saçlı gencin elleri gibi...

Korkudan kendimi toparlayamıyordum. Okul kapısından çıkmaya hazırlanırken güvenliğin tuhaf bakışlarını gördüğümü hatırlıyorum. Titreyerek yolun karşı tarafına geçip ormana doğru ilerlediğimi hatırlıyorum. Asabiyetin ve korkunun beni tamamen ele geçirdiğini hatırlıyorum. 

Ağaçlardan birinin altına kıvrıldım. Düşünemiyordum bile... Acıdan inliyor, dişlerimin tıkırtısından ürküyordum. Gözlerim kapanmadan önce siyah bir baykuşun bana doğru kanat çırptığını gördüğümü hatırlıyorum. Ama sonrası tamamen karanlık... Tabi arkamdaki çınar ağacının alevler içinde yanmaya başladığını saymazsak...


	8. ''Haberler!''

Çığlık atarak, ter içinde uyandı. Korkunç bir rüya daha görmüştü ki bu aralar çok sıklaşmıştı. Giydiği tişörtün üstüne yapıştığını hissedebiliyordu. Hala uykulu bir şekilde derin derin nefes alırken kafasını yukarıya kaldırdı, etrafına bakınmak için. Bunu daha önce yapmalıydı... Nerede olduğuyla ilgili en ufak bir fikri bile yoktu.

Yanan mumların loş ışıkları odanın rengini turunculaştırmış, eski bir görüntü vermişti. Karşısındaki duvar dökülmüş ve ufalanmıştı. Yatağın başlığı yoktu ve uzun süre kullanılmamış gibiydi. Tabi onun dışında... Yan tarafında duran pencere hafif aralanmış, duvarın yanında asılı tablo yana doğru yatmıştı. Burada birinin uzun süre kalmış olması düşünülemezdi. Peki o neredeydi? Nasıl olmuştu da buraya gelmişti?

Derin bir nefes alıp gözlerini kapattı ve olağanca gücüyle odaklanmaya çalıştı. En son ne olmuştu? Bugün günlerden pazartesi olmalıydı. Pencereden dışarı doğru baktı, gecenin karanlığının bedenini sarmaladığını hissetti. Bir günü devirmiş miydi? Yoksa daha mı fazla zamandır uyuyordu? Eğer öyle olsaydı annesi çoktan onu merak edip aramıştı değil mi? Cebine doğru elini uzattı, telefonunu bulmak için. Bulamayınca öteki cebine yöneldi. Cepleri bomboştu. Çantasını bulmak için ayağa kalktı ve aramaya koyuldu. Oda o kadar tozluydu ki, yeni gelen bir şeyi fark etmek imkânsız değildi. Ancak ne cep telefonundan ne de sırt çantasından bir iz vardı...

Böylelikle annesinin onu arayıp bulamamış olması olasılığını tekrar gözden geçirdi. Yoksa bir günden fazla mı buradaydı? En son nerede olduğunu hatırlamaya çalıştı.

Düşün aptal, düşün...

Pazartesi olduğuna emindi. Okula gitmek için hazırlandığını anımsıyordu çünkü. Yoldaki araba kazasını da hatırlıyordu. O gün matematik dersi olduğunu da... Ve sonra bütün hatıraları tek tek beynine hücum etti kızın. Bay Banner'ı nasıl şah mat ettiğini, sınıftan çıkarken herkesin onun hakkında fısıldamalarını, kapıdayken ne kadar şaşırdığını, şaşırmasına sebep olan babasının saatini...

Saçmalık, olamaz!

Rüyasında görmüştü bunları, gerçek hayatta olduğuna ihtimal dahi vermek istemiyordu. Eğer o ihtimali verirse çocuğun ona nasıl pislikçe davrandığını kabul etmiş olacaktı. Çocuğun ellerinin onun yüzünden yandığını anımsadı. Çocuğun çığlıkları ve hakaretleri geldi kulağına. Ellerini kulaklarına kapattı genç kız. Yüzünde korku, gözlerinde yavaş yavaş artan hüzün vardı. O gün çektiği acıyı anımsayınca korkusu git gide arttı ve titremeye başladı.

Nasıl? Birinin ellerinin yanmasına sebep olmuştu... Nasıl?

Kapının açılmasıyla irkildi. Kendini korumak için yanında duran vazoyu eline aldı ve sesin geldiği yöne doğru kaldırdı.

-Hey! Hey! Sakin ol! Dedi karşısında duran orta yaşlı adam. Ellerini havaya kaldırmış, tuttuğu poşetler kafasına değiyordu. Uzun boyluydu ve ince çerçeveli saman sarısı bir gözlük takıyordu. Yeni tıraş olduğu belliydi. Yüzünde hafif bir şaşkınlık vardı.

-Kimsin? Diye bağırdı genç kız. Elleri titriyordu ve korku yavaş yavaş bedenini ele geçirmişti.

-B-Bak, herhangi bir saçmalık yapmadan indir şu elindekini. Sessiz olmak zorundayız ve böyle giderse ikimizi de yakalatacaksın!

-Sana kim olduğunu sordum! Benim burada ne işim var? B-Beni k-kaçırdın mı yoksa?!

Kız elindeki vazoyu iyice sıkmış adama doğru fırlatmaya hazırlanmıştı. Orta yaşlı adamın sapık olduğuna emindi. Başka ne sebepten kendisini buraya getirmiş olabilirdi?

-Saçmalama ve izle şunu. Dedi adam, elindekileri yere bırakarak. Geriye doğru birkaç adım attı. Masada duran eski ve küçük televizyona doğru elini uzattı.

-Ne yapıyorsun? Diye kızdı genç kız.

-Sus ve izle dedim! Adamın sesi yüksek çıkmıştı. Eli açma düğmesine gitti ve düğmeye bastı. Birkaç kanal değiştirdikten sonra haber kanalında durdu.

-Birazdan yeniden çıkacak... Birkaç gündür veriyorlar. Sen uyuyordun.

-Bi-Birkaç gün mü? Ben kaç gündür buradayım? Dedi kız sesi titremişti.

-Yaklaşık 3 gün oldu.

Üç mü? Diye bağırdı içinden genç kız.

-Şaka yapıyor olmalısın? Diye söylendi adama.

-Birazdan şaka yapıp yapmadığımı görürsün. Heh! Bak başlıyor. Dedi adam televizyonu göstererek. Haberin başlığını gören kız şoka girmişti. Elindeki vazoyu istemeden yere düşürdü. Adam çıkan sesten korkup gözlerini kapattı ve kıza sinirli sinirli baktı.

-Sana ses yapmamanı söylemiştim değil mi?

Elise şu anda hiçbir şeyi umursamıyordu halbuki.

Londra'da orman yangını! Preston Lisesi yakınlarında bulunan The Blues Park'ında alevler kontrole alındı. Pazartesi günü çıkan yangın bugün an itibari ile söndürüldü. Edinilen bilgiye göre yangının kundaklama olduğu ileri sürülüyor. Polis hala şüphelileri arıyor. Okul yetkilileri ise olaydan dolayı şaşkınlar. Okul müdürü Lancel Preston ''Öğrencilerimizi her türlü tehlikeden korumakla yükümlüyüz. Okuldaki hiç kimsenin sağlığını tehlikeye atacak herhangi bir tehlikeye göz yumamayız. Polis kundaklama olduğunu düşünüyor ve bu yangından okulumuzdaki bir öğrenci sorumluysa gerekli tedbirler alınacaktır, emin olunuz!'' dedi.

Genç kız ekrandan gözlerini alamıyordu. Yanan ormanın görüntülerini gördükçe en son nerede olduğunu anımsıyordu. Ağızı beş karış açık kalmıştı. Tüyleri diken diken olmuş, korkuyla ürpermişti. Her şeyden önemlisi insanların ondan haberleri vardı.

Kundaklama... Ben... Alevler... Ben ne yaptım? Kafasında şiddetli bir tartışma vardı. Kendine bağırıyor, suçluluk duygusuyla yoğrulurken bir yandan da şaşkınlıktan küçük dilini yutacak gibiydi.

-Siktir oradan! Ağızından sadece bu çıkabilmişti.


	9. ''Siren!''

Oturduğu yerde yaklaşık yarım saattir duruyordu. Kafasını yerden biraz olsun kaldırmamış, kaşlarını rahatlatmayı hiç düşünmemişti. Aklında binlerce soru işareti, milyonlarca düşünce vardı ancak onlar için verebileceği yanıtlar hiç yoktu. Şuan için kafasını kaldırdığında bulacağı orta yaşlı bir adam ve hiç bilmediği bir oda vardı. Dışarı çıksa onu yakalayacak olan polisler, nerede olduğunu bilmediği için muhtemelen çıldırmış bir annesi vardı...

Çoktan delirmiştir... diye düşündü siyah saçlı genç kız. Ama düşünmesi gereken asıl konu bu değildi. 1 ay içinde neler olmuştu böyle? İnsanlar hala olayların şokunu üstlerinden atamamıştı bile. Dünyanın dört bir yanında aynı gün içinde binlerce olay meydana gelmişti ve hala insanlar toplanmaya çalışıyordu. Yıkılan evleri, iş yerlerini devletin yardımıyla onarmaya çalışıyorlar; çocuklarını tahrip almayan okullara göndermeye çalışıyorlardı. Herkes eskisinden daha ön yargılı ve korkmuştu. En ufak bir şey onları korkutuyordu. O ufak şeyi tehlike olarak görüyor ve gittikçe büyütebiliyorlardı.

Hele ki bu aniden olan orman yangınından sonra hayatta peşimi bırakmazlar. Dedi içinden. Onun olduğunu biliyorlar mıydı? Nasıl öğrenmişlerdi? Daha önemlisi 18 yaşındaki genç bir kız ki kendine dahi bakmakta zorlanan biri nasıl o koca ormanı yakıp kül edebilmişti? Okuldaki çocuk... Nasıl o çocuğun ellerinin yanmasına yol açmıştı?

-Ucube gibi... Ağzından çıkan sözlerle orta yaşlı adam kıza döndü.

-B-Bana mı dedin? Adamın kaşları havaya kalkmış, eliyle kafasını kaşıyordu. İroniye güldü Elise. Adamın duyup duymadığını merak etti. Duymamış gibiydi ve üstüne alınması komik geliyordu.

-N-Neden sırıtıyorsun? Orta yaşlı adam sürekli kekeliyordu. Elise' in dikkatini hemen çekmişti bu. Fazla özgüvene sahip biri olmasa gerek. Diye düşündü kız.

-Soruma cevap vermedin? Aklını kaçırıyor olmalıydı kız. Bütün olan şeylerin ardında şuan hiçbir şey olmamış gibi tanımadığı bir adamla sohbet ediyordu.

-Hangi soruna?

-Seni tanımıyorum. Genç kızın sesi sertti, yüzündeki sırıtış çoktan silinmişti.

-Z-zor durumdaydın ve yardıma ihtiyacın olabileceğini düşündüm. Hepsi bu... S-seni ne alıkoyuyorum ne de b-başka bir şey tamam mı? Sandığın kadar kötü biri değilim!

Adam konuşmasından sonra gözlüklerini eliyle düzeltti. Kafasını yerden kaldırmış, şimdi derin derin soluyup tavana bakıyordu. Bu adamdan herhangi bir kötülük gelmesi çok olası bir durum değildi. Adamın gerçekten kendisine bile hayrı yoktu. Öylesine yardım etmiş olması da saçma geliyordu. Fazlası vardı.

-Beni yanan ormanda buldun sonra da hiçbir sorun yokmuş gibi evine mi getirdin? Saçmalık! Başka bir şey var! Kızın gözleri alev püskürtüyordu.

-S-seni gördüm tamam mı? Neler yapabildiğini gördüm? Söylemek gerekirse delirdiğimi sanmıştım. Ama ormanı nasıl tutuşturduğunu gördüğümde her şey değişti.

-Bir dakika... Beni daha önceden mi gördün? Ama ben... Kızın kafası karışmıştı, başını yana eğmiş orta yaşlı adama bakıyordu. Adam derin bir nefes alıp verdi.

-Siyah saçlı gencin bağırışları hala kulağımda... Onu duymamak için sağır olmak gerekirdi. Adamın sesi hem titriyordu hem nedense kızgındı.

Demek gördü...

-Kimse yoktu... dedi kız.

-Dikkatin başka yerdeydi. Koridorda ikinizin atıştığını görünce yanına gelmeye yeltendim ama çok geçti. Çocuk aniden yere serildi, sen acıdan çığlık atıyordun... Daha sonra oğlanın ellerini görünce aklımı yitiriyorum sandım. Sen çıktıktan birkaç dakika geçmeden aşağıdan öğrenciler inmeye başladı bile. Ben de seni takip ettim.

Lanet olsun!

-Ço-çocuk... Diyebildi kız, sesi titriyordu.

-Durumu iyiymiş. Birkaç kişiyle görüştüm. Elleri gerçekten de yanmış durumda ama iyileşecek. Futbol kariyeri varsa şuan sona ermiş durumda orası kesin.

-Ben... Ben istemeden... Kız kekelemeye başlamıştı. Kafasını sağa sola sallıyordu.

-İnan bana kafamda çok fazla soru var ama dilimi ısırıyorum. Ama isteyerek yaptığını düşünmüyorum. Onun tavırlarını gördüm, olaydan sonra senin ne kadar korktuğunu da.

-Beni nasıl buldun?

-Ormana gittiğini ve gördüm. Peşinden sessizce takip ettim. Biliyorum gördüğüm onca şeyden sonra yapmamam gerekirdi ama dediğim gibi zor durumdaydın...

-T...Teşekkür ederim. Dedi kız. Adam biraz şaşırmışa benziyordu.

-Hiç sorun değil demek isterdim ama bu işten hemencecik kurtulabileceğini sanmıyorum.

-Demek istediğim, polis seni arıyor! Seni okuldan çıkarken gören bir tek ben değilim. Güvenliğin fark etmesi zor olmadı sen de fark etmişsindir.

Siktir! Kız bunu tamamen unutmuştu. Ayrıca yeni okulunda güvenlik kameraları olduğuna emindi.

-Görüntülerim var mı? Dedi birden Elise.

-He? Ah! Hem çocuğun yanında hem de çıkarken görüntülerin var, evet.

Olamaz!

-Şanslısın ki çocukla olan görüntülerde neler olup bittiği pek anlaşılmıyor.

-Peki ben şimdi ne yapacağım? Yüzünü ellerinin arasına gömmüştü Elise. Ağlamamak için direniyordu.

-Bak! Sana tek bir önerim var, mümkün olduğunca kafanı dışarı çıkarma! Bundan nasıl sıyrılacaksın gerçekten bilmiyorum. Sana neden yardım ediyorum onu da bilmiyorum.

Yerdeki poşetlere doğru birkaç adım attı adam.

-Doğru ya! Sana yiyecek bir şeyler getirdim. Kaç gündür açsın... Şimdilik bir şeyler ye ve bu durumu sonra düşünelim olur mu?

Birkaç gün böyle devam etmişti Elise için. Olayların konusunu çok fazla açmadılar, düşünmek istemediler. Orta yaşlı adam eve yiyecek getirip gidiyordu, Elise ise olanları unutmak için sürekli uyuyordu. Her şeyi unutmak istiyordu. Yaşanmamış olmasını istiyordu. 13 gündür ne evine gidebilmişti ne de dışarı çıkabilmişti genç kız. Öyle ki konuştuğu tek kişi Adrian idi. Orta yaşlı adamın adını sonunda öğrenebilmişti ve artık adama karşı herhangi bir tehlike hissetmiyordu. Gittikçe ona yardım etmeye çalıştığını görebiliyordu.

Adrian her gün öğün atlamadan yemek bırakmaya geliyordu. Elise' e iyi olup olmadığını soruyor, kapıyı her seferinde kitleyip gidiyordu. Genç kız ara sıra ondan birkaç bilgi kopartıyor, yemeğini yedikten sonra tekrar uykuya dalıyordu. İştahı artmış, uykusu sürekli gelmeye başlamıştı ve bu onun için yeni bir şeydi. Orman olayından sonra günlerce uyumuştu, tıpkı komadaki gibi... Sanki vücudu onu taşıyamıyordu. Bütün enerjisi gitgide çekiliyor gibiydi. Her gün pencereden dışarıyı izlemeye çalışıyor ve her gün cama vuran kuşların sesini duyuyordu.

On beşinci günün sonunda artık daha da rahatsız hissediyordu. Gariptir ki Adrian da uğrama sıklığını azaltmıştı. Yemekleri kapının koluna asıp, eve uğramaya dahi yeltenmiyordu.

Gece cama vuran kuşun sesini dinledi yine. Tıpkı her gece olduğu gibi aptal bir kuş cama gagasını vurup duruyordu. Ama bugün daha da rahatsız ediciydi Elise için. Her şey çekilmez bir hal almaya başlamıştı. Annesine haber verememek onu gittikçe üzüyordu. Dışarıya çıkamamak ve özgürlüğünün kısıtlanması onu deliye döndürüyordu.

''Bekle!'' Demişti Adrian. ''Ortalığın biraz durulmasını bekle, sonra bir şekilde haber verebilirsin.'' 

Arada sırada iki laf edebiliyorlardı eskiden ancak şimdi konuştuğu tek kişinin kendisi olması onu çıldırtıyordu.

Aptal kuş! Düşüncelerinden kuşun sesiyle çıktı. Kırık yataktan şiddetle doğruldu ve perdeyi açmak için ileriye doğru uzandı. Cama doğru hamle yapmasıyla perdeyi açtı ve pencerenin kapısını yırtıcı bir şekilde araladı. Siyah baykuşun kanatlarını kaldırmış bir şekilde ona baktığını gördü Elise.

Londra'daki baykuş sayısı gittikçe artıyor.

-Kışt kışt... Git buradan! Lanet olası beni rahat bırak!

Eliyle kuşu kovalamaya çalışıyor, kuşun kımıldamadığını görünce daha da sinirleniyordu.

-Git! Diye bağırdı kız. Pencere kenarına sanki çakılmış gibi duran kuş bir an olsun hareket etmiyordu. Baykuş gözlerini genç kıza dikmiş, bakışlarını bir an olsun ondan ayırmıyordu. Elise daha fazla uğraşmak istemediğinden camı kapattı. Masada duran televizyonu açtı ve yatağına oturdu. Daha sonra aniden kanatlarını havaya kaldıran ve ötmeye başlayan siyah kuş yüzünden yerinden zıpladı. Kuş hızlı hızlı ötüyor, gagasını cama vuruyordu.

-Sus! Demesinin ardından baykuş kendini tekrar olduğu yere sabitledi. Artık gözleri Elise' e değil odaya odaklanmıştı. Aniden her şey kapkaranlıktı. Televizyon kapanmış, odada tek bir ışık bile yoktu.

-Şaka yapıyorsun! Diye söylendi kız. Masaya doğru uzandı ve çekmecedeki el fenerini bulmaya çalıştı. Adrian feneri çekmecelerden birine koymuştu. Bulduğunda ise baykuşun çoktan gittiğini fark etti. Odada mum bulmak için birkaç kez tur attı. Birazdan yükselen korkutucu sesi duyduğunda, onu uyarmaya çalışan baykuştan sessizce özür dileyecekti. Ama özrü siren sesinin artmasına engel olamayacaktı...


	10. ''Düşüş!''

Birkaç dakikadır panikten bir pencere kenarına bir kapıya doğru yürüyüp duruyordu genç kız. Yüzü bembeyaz kesilmiş, avuç içleri terlemiş ve kalbi ayak seslerini takip edercesine atıyordu. Aklında birden fazla şey belirdiği için ne yapacağını kestiremiyor, karar vermekte güçlük çekiyordu. Tek bildiği odadan hemen çıkması gerektiğiydi. Pencereden uzaklaştı ve kapıya hızlı bir şekilde yürüdü tekrar. Eline Adrian'ın getirdiği çantasını aldı. Kulağını kapıya dayadı, ses var mı diye kontrol etti. Siren sesi çoktan kesilmiş, bütün apartmanda garip bir sessizlik vardı. Genç kız derin derin nefes alıp veriyor, elinden geldiğince sakin olmaya çalışıyordu. Aşağı kapıdan çıkması imkânsızdı, alt kattan yukarı çıkan gruba yakalanacaktı. Bu yüzden tek şansı çatıya çıkmaktı. Peki daha sonra?

Bir eli çantasını kavramış, diğer eli ise kapı kolunu tutuyordu. Dikleşip derin bir nefes aldı, çantasını sırtına geçirdi.

Kapı açılır açılmaz koş, Elise! Planı buydu. En iyi planı, tek planı...

Kapı kolunu büktü ve açılır açılmaz kafasını kapıdan dışarı çıkardı. Merdivenlerden gelen fener ışığını ve fısıldaşan ayak seslerini duyunca panikledi. Gözleri fal taşı gibi açıldı, artık tüm vücudu kapı eşiğindeydi. Merdivenden uzanan bir çift gözle karşılaşınca beyni onun yerine komut verdi.

Koş! Ne olduğunu anlamadan, nasıl bir pozisyonda olduğunu fark etmeden hızla kendini koridora fırlattı Elise. Yangın merdivenine koştu. Arkasından gelen bağırışları duymazdan geldi ve çatıya çıkmak için merdivenleri tırmanmaya başladı. İlk zamanlar rahat koşabiliyordu ama birkaç kat sonra göğsünü sanki biri sıkıyormuşçasına nefes alamıyordu. Ama yine de koştu genç kız. Koşmanın etkisiyle bir o yana bir bu yana vuran arkasındaki fener ışığı gittikçe kendisine yaklaşıyordu.

-Dur! Polis!

Tek duyduğu, arasından seçebildiği kelimeler bunlardı. Kulakları çınlıyor, kalbi yerinden çıkacak gibi atıyordu. Son katta duvara hizalanmış temizlik paspasına ve kovasına gözü takıldı. İçi su dolu kovayı aldı, tek bir hamlede arkasındaki polise doğru boşalttı. Islanan polis sendeledi, elini yüzüne götürerek bir küfür savurdu. Az da olsa zaman kazanan Elise, hiç durmadan paspası eline aldı ve ucunu adamın omuzuna dokundurdu. Merdivenlerden yuvarlanan adamın iniltilerini duyarken çoktan çatının kapısına ulaşmıştı genç kız. Kapıyı aralamış, soğuk havanın yüzüne çarpmasına izin vermişti. Koşarak çatının en uç köşesine ilerledi. Ne yaptığının farkında değildi ve en sona geldiğinde durdu.

Gidecek hiçbir yerim kalmadı. Dedi içinden. Haklıydı da, arkasında bir grup polis, çatıdaki kendisi... Tamamen kapana kısılmıştı.

Bu zamana kadarki olaylar tek tek aklından geçiyor, olayların onun için ne kadar ağır olduğu su yüzüne çıkıyordu. Sanki hepsi omuzlarının üstüne yüklenip onu kamburlaştırıyordu. Gözyaşları yanaklarını ıslattığında fark etti ağladığını. Ayakları çoktan onu en uca getirmiş, sokaktan geçen arabaları görmesini sağlamıştı.

Gelecek... Artık yok... Muhtemelen hapiste geçirecekti zamanını. Onun için hiçbir umut kalmamıştı. Hele ki nasıl yaptığını bile bilmediği bir olaydan dolayı suçlu olacaktı.

Ya tımarhaneye kapatırlar, ya hapishaneye...

Hıçkırarak ağlıyordu artık kız.

Veda edemedim... Annesini hatırladı. Arkasında beliren kalabalığı fark etti sonra. Elleri tetikte, silahlar ona doğru çevrilmiş bekleyen adamları hissetti arkasına bakmadan.

-Polis! Ellerini başının üstüne koy, geri adım at! Tutuklusun genç hanım! Diye bağırdı biri.

Değilim... dedi içinden kız. Yüzünü havaya kaldırdı. Derin bir nefes aldı. Son nefesini...

-Sakın bir delilik yapayım deme! Dedi adam.

-Deliliği çoktan yaptım. Diye söylendi kız, yüzüne gülümseme belirmişti.

Beni affet anne...

Kendini derin bir boşluğa bırakıyor-muşçasına salıverdi.

\---------

Nefes alamıyordu genç kız. Kalbi o kadar hızlı atıyordu ki biraz sonra patlayacaktı. Düşüyordu... 

Bilincinin kapanmasına saniyeler kala içini gıdıklayan düşüş hissi bir anda kayboluvermişti. Havada asılı durduğunu fark ettiğinde gözlerini açmakta zorlanıyordu. Kafası bir sağa bir sola gidiyor, neler olduğunu idrak etmeye çalışıyordu Elise. Vücudunda bir ağırlık vardı ve kolları çantasının kenarlarından sarkıyordu. O ağırlığın kendisi olduğunu fark ettiğinde şaşkınlıktan küçük dilini yutacaktı. 

Bilincini kaybetmeden hemen önce kafasını kaldırdığında çantasının ucunda pençeye benzer iki şey gördü. Göz kapakları kapanmak için direniyor, gördüğü görüntü gittikçe bulanıklaşıyordu. Kafasını daha da kaldırdığında gözüne çarpan son şey iki çift kanat oldu...


	11. ''Kızıl Saç!''

Yaklaşık on dakikadır bulunduğu yerde öylece oturuyordu genç kız. Yere inmeden önce bilinci açılmış, onu kimin taşıdığını gördüğünde bir daha bayılacak gibi olmuştu. Şimdi ise bunun başına cidden gelip gelmediğini kendine sorup duruyordu.

Bir baykuş... Onu yakalayan, normal boyutlardan çok daha büyük bir baykuştu. Gece karası kanatlarıyla, sessizce yaklaşıp onu çantasından yakalamıştı.

Gören oldu mu? Diye düşündü genç kız. Bir yandan hala deli olup olmadığını kestirmeye çalışıyordu. Kızın cesedini bulamayan polislere aklı gitti. Durumu nasıl açıklayacaktı bilemiyordu.

Dar ve karanlık bir sokakta yerde öylece oturuyordu. Onu taşıyan kuş çoktan gitmiş, hatta kız gidişini görememişti bile... Genç kız ayılmak için kafasını bir sağa bir sola salladı. Yerinden kalkmaya çalıştı ama ayakları titriyordu. Şokun etkisinden olsa gerek ne kafası ne vücudu düzgün çalışıyordu.

Gitmeliyim... Diye düşündü. Kalkmak için tekrar yeltendi ve bu sefer başarılı oldu. Çantasından gri hırkasını çıkarıp giyindi, nerede olduğunu bulmak için sokağa bakındı. Nerede olduğu çok net anlaşılmıyordu ama kapüşonunu kafasına geçirerek keşfe çıkmak için yola koyuldu.

Her nefes alış verişinde havanın soğukluğunu hissediyor, ağzından buharlar çıkıyordu genç Elise'in. Uzun caddedeki ışıklar altında yürürken açık olan restoranların yemek kokularını burnuna çekti. Karnındaki guruldamaları duyduğunda birkaç dakika durakladı. Adrian evden ayrılmadan önce ona birkaç kuruş para vermişti. Çok fazla değildi ama belki açlığını bastırmaya yetebilirdi.

Gördüğü ilk lokantaya girdi, havanın değişimini yanaklarında hissetti. Küçük, canlı bir yerdi ve az müşterisi vardı bulunduğu mekânın. İçeriye girdiğinde hemen gözüne çarpan bar tezgâhının başındaki sıcak yüzlü adam, genç kızı biraz da olsa rahatlatmıştı. Kapüşonunu hiç çıkarmadan ve kafasını yerden hiç kaldırmadan tezgâhın en uzak sandalyesine oturdu. İçeridekilerin ne suratlarına bakabilmişti ne de yiyeceklere...

-Senin için ne yapabilirim kızım? Dedi tezgâhtaki adam. Elise hafifçe gözlerini adama dikti ve adamın az da olsa gülümsediğini gördü. Kızın eli çantasının ön cebine gitti ve Adrian'dan aldığı parayı bulmaya çalıştı. O sırada bu hareketi adamın gözünden kaçmamıştı ve adam diğer müşterisinin yanına geri döndü.

Solundaki boş masada kâselerin birinde çorba olduğunu görünce karnı bir kez daha guruldadı. Eline aldığı kuruşları tezgâhın üstüne koydu.

-B-bakar mısınız?

Adam elindeki bardağı silerek yerine koydu ve kıza döndü.

-Evet?

-Ç-çorba al-alabilir miyim? Diye bildi sadece. Adam tezgâhın üstündeki paralara baktı, sonra kaşlarını çattı.

-Bak ne diyeceğim, belli ki açsın. Bugünkü yemeğin benden olsun ne dersin? Dedi adam gülümseyerek. Elise şaşkın suratını adamdan saklayamadı. Bunu gören sarışın adamın gülümsemesi daha da yayıldı.

-Hem daha demin kızıl saçlı bir hanımdan 20 pound bahşiş aldım. O yüzden kötü hissetme, bak şurada-

Adam eliyle bahşiş aldığı kişiyi göstermek için sağa döndü ve konuşması yarıda kesildi. Gösterdiği yerde kimse oturmuyordu. Sarışın adam sağına soluna baktı, sonra Elise'e şaşkınlıkla döndü.

-Nereye gitti? Yemin ederim ki daha demin buradaydı... Dedi adam kafasını kaşıyarak. Daha sonra hiçbir şey demeden Elise için sipariş hazırlamaya koyuldu. Elise ise garip hissediyordu. Kadının bir anda ortadan kaybolması hayra alamet olmamalıydı. Dakika başı bir şeyler oluyor, olaylara gücü yetmiyordu kızın. Yukarıda asılı duran televizyona gözü iliştiğinde dinlemek için biraz zaman ayırdı.

Halley Kuyruklu Yıldızı 76 yıl sonra Dünya'nın yakınından geçecek!

Her 76 yılda bir görülen bu kuyruklu yıldız, 19 Nisan'da gece yarısı Dünya'dan izlenilebilecek. Günümüz itibari ile çıplak gözle görülebilen tek kısa periyotlu yıldız olma özelliğine sahip olan Halley için herkes nefeslerini tutmuş durumda. Kuyruklu yıldızdan kopan parçalar meteor yağmuru oluşturacak. Bunun görülen en büyük meteor yağmuru olacağı düşünülüyor.

19 Nisan... Doğum günüm... Genç kız iç çekti, kafasını yere düşürdü. Doğum gününde annesiyle olmak için neler vermezdi... Eskiden olsa beraber yıldızın geçişini izlerlerdi. Şimdi ise onu görmekten acizdi genç kız. İkisinin de birbirine ihtiyaçları vardı ve Elise, annesini çoktan yalnız bırakmıştı bile.

Polislerin çoktan kapıya dayandığını biliyordu. Annesinin neler olup bittiğinden haberdar olduğunu da... Ama bunlar onu durdurmaya yetmeyecekti. Yemeğini yerken çoktan eve gitmeyi kafasına koymuştu, çünkü kaybedecek bir şeyi kalmamıştı...


	12. ''Kaçış!''

18 Nisan günü sabahın erken saatlerinde yorgunluktan bitkin düşmüş bir şekilde yürüyordu. Kafasında olan biteni sürekli tekrar ediyor, hatıralarını anlık da olsa yok etmek için şiddetle kafasını sallıyor ve sevdiği bir şarkıyı mırıldanmaya başlıyordu. Yolda garip bakışlara maruz kaldığını fark ettiğinde ise kapüşonunu iyice aşağı indirip adımlarını sıklaştırıyordu.

Her zaman pineklediği otobüs durağını gördüğünde durdu ve yutkundu. Eve yaklaşmıştı... Nefes alış verişi hızlandı ama heyecanlandığı için kendisine küfür ederek durgunlaştı. Mümkün olduğunca soğukkanlı ve sakin olmalıydı. Kendisini tam olarak neyin beklediğini bilmiyordu. Gerçi evinin önünde polislerin nöbet tutabileceği geçmişti aklından, o yüzden temkinli olacaktı.

Durağa uğramadan patika yoldan gitmek için yolunu değiştirdi. Ne kadar saklanırsa o kadar güvende olabilirdi. Her adımda kalbinin daha da fazla çarpmasına engel olamıyordu Elise. Yorgundu... Gözlerinin altındaki torbalar ve üstündeki pis giysiler onu tamamen başka biri yapıyordu. Bu saatten sonra genç kız kendisini tanıyamıyordu bile. Neler yaptığının, yapabileceğinin farkında bile değildi...

Birkaç dakika sonra yolun öbür ucundaki bitişik evleri gördüğünde ağacın arkasına saklandı, siyah saçlı kız. Kendi evine baktığında gözüne çarpan polis arabası onu şaşırtmamıştı.

Siktir... Diye küfür savurdu içinden. Keşke yanılsaydım... Dedi.

Evin kapısının açıldığını ve içerden genç bir kızın çıktığını gördü. İyice odaklandığında kapıdaki iki kişiyi de tanıdığını fark etti. Elise, annesi ve Mia'yı hüzünlü bir şekilde izledi. Mia'nın gerçekten evine ziyarete gelmesine çok şaşırmıştı, annesinin müteşekkir ifadesini görünce kendisini tekmelemek istedi genç kız. Haksızlık etmişti... Mia ona sürekli vakit geçirmeleri konusunda ısrar ediyor ve bu Elise'in sürekli canını sıkıyordu. Sırf olan bitenden haberdar olabilmek için kumral kızla konuşuyor, işlerinin çoğunu ona yaptırıyordu. Deyim yerindeyse Mia'yı kullanıyordu. Ama şimdi en kötü zamanında bile kumral kızın annesinin yanında olduğunu gördüğünde içi sızladı Elise'in.

Gözleri annesine kaydığında ise daha berbat hissetti kendini. Orta yaşlı kadının gözlerinin ağlamaktan kıpkırmızı olduğunu fark etti. Kapı kapandığında ise öylece kalakaldı genç kız. Nefesinin kesildiğini hissediyor, gözlerinin dolmasına hâkim olamıyordu. Kafasını evden çevirdi ve ağaca yaslandı. Bedenini yere doğru alçaltırken ağlamaya başlamıştı. Her şey o kadar saçma ve olağandışıydı ki, elinden hiçbir şey gelmiyordu...

Dakikalar sonra kurulamak için ellerini yüzüne götürdü. Eve gitmesi şuan için imkânsızdı, en azından görülme riskini aza indirebilirdi. Olduğu yerden kalktı, patikadaki yeşilliklerin üstüne attı kendini. Yorgunluğunu atmak için gözlerini kapattı, planını düşünürken uykuya daldı...

Yüzünü yalayan soğuk rüzgârla uyanırken gecenin normalden daha karanlık olduğunu gördü Elise. Az da olsa gücünü geri kazanmış, annesiyle ufacıkta olsa görüşmek için direnmeye hazır hale gelmişti. Yerdeki çantasını sırtına geçirdi, sabah durduğu alana geri dönmek için adımlarını sıklaştırdı. Uykusu yediği soğuk havadan dolayı çoktan açılmıştı. Polis arabasının aynı şekilde durduğunu, evdeki lambaların ise yandığını gördü. Ancak bunlar dışında bir farklılık vardı. Polisin yanına lüks bir araba eklenmişti ve dikkatli bakıldığında evde dolaşan birkaç insan olduğu fark edilebiliyordu.

Kim bunlar? Diye söylendi genç kız, kaşlarını çatarak. Daha sonra yanındaki yoldan geçen bir araba tarafından irkildi, kendisini saklamak için hemen yere yığıldı. Arabanın motoru bangır bangır bağırırken bir müddet sonra fren sesiyle birlikte kapı açıldı. Elise kafasını olduğu yerden kaldırdı ve açılan kapıdan kimin indiğine baktı. Gördüğü kişi karşısında gözleri büyüdü, nefesi kesildi. Evinin önündeki kişi okuldaki çocuktan başka biri değildi. Ellerini yaktığı çocuk...

Kafasını sağa sola salladı, görüntüyü değiştirmek istermişçesine. Ama olmadı, tam karşısında birkaç hafta önce nasıl olduğunu anlamadan ellerini yaktığı çocuk duruyordu. Deri ceketi, siyah botlarıyla lüks arabasına yaslanmıştı. Nefes nefese kaldığında neler olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordu genç kız. Daha fazla dayanamayarak patika yolun kenarından yürüyüp eve iyice yaklaştı. Evin içindeki kişileri sayabilecek durumdaydı şimdi. Çocuğun, yüzünü tamamen evden çevirmesiyle atağa geçti genç kız. Ağaçların arasından geçerek ahşap evin etrafından dolaşmak için adımlarını hızlandırdı. Çocuk yüzünü ekşitmekten kendini alıkoyamıyor, sadece önüne bakınıyordu. Elise bundan istifade edip evin etrafında yarım tur döndü ve mutfak kapısına yaklaşabildi.

Evin bahçesine girmeden önce içeriden seslerin gittikçe çoğaldığını fark etti. Bahçedeki otlar ve birkaç küçük ağaç kendisini saklamaya yetiyordu. Mutfak camına yaklaştığında artık içeride kaç kişi olduğunu görebiliyordu. Annesi ve polis memuruyla birlikte dört kişi vardı. İkisini ömrü hayatında hiç görmemişti. Düzgün giyinişleri ve kibar olmaya çalışmaları gözünden kaçmadı Elise'in. Varlıklı oldukları hallerinden belliydi. Kulağını cama yasladığında sesleri net duymaya başlamıştı.

-Bakın hanımefendi, işimi yapmaya çalışıyorum ancak bu tavırlarınızla beni engelliyorsunuz!

-Size daha ne kadar söylemem gerek, kızımın nerede olduğunu bilmiyorum! Keşke bilsem! Neler olup bittiğini anlayamıyorum bile! Söylediğiniz şeyler son derece anlamsız. Elise böyle şeyler yapacak biri değil ki eğer yapmışsa mutlaka açıklaması vardır.

Annesinin sesi ilk başta cılız gelse de sona doğru kızını savunduğu için çok güçlü çıkmıştı. Hemen hüzünlendi Elise. Keşke bilsen... Diye düşündü içinden. Düşünceleri annesini susturan adamın laflarıyla bölündü.

-Bana oğlumun ellerinin yakılmasının bir nedeni olduğunu mu söylüyorsunuz bayan? Koskoca ormanın yakılmasının bir nedeni mi var?! Gerçekten, ya şaka yapıyorsunuz ya da bunu göremeyecek kadar aptal olmalısınız!

Adamın lafları karşısında sinirden elleri titremeye başlamıştı genç kızın. Annesinin de ondan yana farkı yoktu.

-Kızınız bir kaçak! İlk başta oğlumu sonra da ormanı yaktı. O bir manyak! Diye bağırdı adam. Daha fazla dayanamayan genç kız kafasını camdan kaldırdı. Tam o sırada annesiyle göz göze geldi. Orta yaşlı, yeşil gözlü kadının gözleri büyüdü. Kızını onca gün sonra tekrar görebildiği için hem şaşkın hem de iyi olduğunu bildiğinden müteşekkirdi. Polis memuru kadına iyi olup olmadığını sorduğundaysa Elise hemen yere çömeldi.

-Evimden çıkar mısınız? Hemen! Dedi kadın sakince. Karşısında duran adam iyice irite olmuştu.

-Yakında her şeyini elinden aldığımda, evim diyebildiğin tek bir yer bile kalmayacak. Sana ve kızına, bize yaptıklarınızı ödeteceğim! Diye bağırdı adam.

-Ödetme faslını dışarıda yaparsanız çok sevinirim. Şimdi! Defolun! Diye bağırdı kadın dayanamayarak.

Herkesi çoktan dışarı attığında onların gitmesini bekledi. Kimse kalmayınca hemen perdeleri kapattı. Çekmecelerin birinden mum bulup yakarken evdeki bütün lambaları söndürdü, orta yaşlı kadın. Mutfak kapasını sessizce açarken içeri atılan kızını kolları arasına aldığında her şey yerindeydi artık. Her şey tamamdı.

-Anne! B-ben... Özür dilerim. Diyebildi Elise, ağlarken. Annesi ise ona sımsıkı sarılırken bunun bir veda olacağını düşünüyordu. Kızını omuzlarından tuttu ve yüzüne bakması için sarstı.

-Elise, zamanımız yok. Beni dinle olur mu?

-A-anne-

Kadın sözünü kestiğinde, Elise bir şeyler döndüğünün farkındaydı.

-Özür dilerim. Sana daha önce söylemem gerekiyordu. Sadece saçma olduğunu düşündüm ve hiçe saydım. Ona güvenecek hiçbir yanım kalmamıştı...

Annesinin sözlerini algılamaya çalışan genç kızın kafası karışmıştı. Annesi her şeyi kendi kendine açıklıyor gibiydi. Mırıldanıyor, söyleniyordu...

-O lanet adam hepimizi hiçe saydı. Seni... Beni...

-Kimden bahsediyorsun? Diyebildi Elise sadece.

-Sürekli ondan bahsetmemek için her şeyi yaptım. Eğer bahsetmezsem hiç var olmaz diye düşündüm. Yanıldım... Her şey benim hatam, özür dilerim.

Babasından bahsedildiği şimdi anlaşılıyordu. Annesi yıllardır hiç konusunu açmamıştı bile. Elise sadece babasının, hayatının bir parçası olmadığını biliyordu. Hepsi bu...

-Bunların olabileceğini önceden söylemişti. Bahane diye sustum. Elise, babanın verdiği saat çok önemli. Aradığın her şey onun içinde kızım.

Annesi kızına hüzünle baktı. Yeşil gözlerinden yaşlar süzüldüğünde, kızının kafası karışmış bir ifadeyle ağladığını gördü. Bir anda içi cız etti ve her şeyi şimdilik rafa kaldırma kararı aldı.

-İyi ki doğdun, güzel kızım...

Siyah saçlı kızına o kadar sıkı sarıldı ki, sanki bir daha hiç görüşemeyeceklermiş gibi...

-Kutlayacağımıza söz vermiştim. Dedi annesi kızını bırakıp tezgâhtaki tabağı gösterdi.

-Belki gelirsin diye pastanı hazırladım. Bunu duyan genç kız hıçkırmaktan kendini alıkoyamıyordu.

-Bugün meteor yağmuru var. Seversin diye beraber izleriz diye düşünmüştüm. Dedi annesi.

-Özür dilerim... Sesi çok cılız çıkmıştı genç kızın.

-Dileme, hiçbir şey için seni sorumlu tutmuyorum. Mutlaka bir sebebin var, o lanet adamın oğlu kendisi gibiyse, ki eminim öyledir, haklısın. O yüzden sakın üzme kendini. Seni çok seviyorum kızım.

Kucaklaşmalarından giriş kapısının zilini duyduklarında ayrılabildiler. İkisi de irkilmiş, nefes nefese kalmışlardı. Annesinin gözleri büyümüş, kızının gözlerini delip geçiyordu.

-Mutfak kapısı, hemen! Dedi kadın. Elise'i ittirerek. Zilin ısrarcı çalışı gitgide artarken annesi kapıyı çoktan açmış, kızını son sözlerini söylemek için durdurmuştu.

-Korkma!

Genç kızın eline hep taktığı yüzüğü tutuşturdu.

-Ben hep yanında olacağım, tamam mı? Saat, Elise. Sakın unutma! Seni seviyorum kızım.

-Seni seviyorum anne! Dedi Elise yutkunarak. Annesi son kez kızının suratına baktı, eliyle yanağını okşadı. Alnına bir öpücük kondurdu. Tekrar gözlerine baktığındaysa zil ikisinin de umurunda değildi artık.

-Git şimdi! Dedi Annesi ve kızını iteledi. Elise, geriye sendelerken annesine bakmaktan kendini alamadı. Daha sonra yüzüne kapanan kapıyla öylece kalakaldı. Son kez mutfak camından baktığında annesinin gülümseyen suratını gördü. Kalbi cayır cayır yanıyordu, genç kızın. Elleri titriyor, gözleri acıyordu. Evden uzaklaşmak için patikaya koştuğunda gözüne o hep gördüğü siyah baykuş takıldı. Koşmaya devam ederken önüne çıkan deri ceketli çocuğu sonradan fark edebildi...


	13. ''Kuyruklu Yıldız!''

-Nereye gittiğini sanıyorsun? Diye sordu önündeki genç adam. Deri ceketinin iç cebinden bir şey çıkarmak için uzandığında Elise kaçmaya yeltendi. Geldiği yere geri dönmek için hareket ettiğinde boynuna sarılan ve kendini kitleyen kollarla karşılaştı. Bütün gücüyle ileri adım attı genç kız ancak başarısız oldu. Bunun yerine nefesinin kesilmeye başladığını, boğazının gittikçe daha sert bir şekilde sıkıldığını hissetti.

-Tek bir hareket daha et, aptal boynunu kırayım seni fahişe!

Adam son sözcükleri tükürürcesine söylemişti.

-Bak, ben hiçbir şeyi isteyerek yapmadım tamam mı? Bırak beni gideyim.

Kelimeler çok zor dökülmüştü ağzından genç kızın. Boğazını kitleyen kollar onu nefessiz bırakıyordu. Güçlükle konuşabiliyordu.

-Bana direnme! Annenin evinin önünde olmamız hiç mi endişelendirmiyor seni? Kız göz bebekleri büyürken adamın suratında ise yarı bir gülümseme vardı. Siyah saçlı adam gittikçe kızı daha da savunmasız bırakıyordu.

-Babamı aramamam için hiçbir sebep yok... Polisler annenin işbirliği içinde olduğunu duysalar acaba ne yaparlardı?

Elise kalbinin hızla çarpmasına artık dayanamıyordu. Bakışlarını evine dikti, daha sonra gözlerini kapadı.

Ayağına bas, kaburgasına tekme at sonra da kaç! Kafasında sürekli bu cümle tekrar ediyordu. Savunma hareketlerini geçen yaz okulda görmüşlerdi ve bu ders Elise'in ilgi alanına girmişti.

Annem ne olacak? Şuan bunu düşünmenin sırası değil! Güvenilmez biri! Kaçtıktan sonra annem için geri dönebilirim... İç çatışması adamın gözünden kaçmamıştı ki ellerini iyice boynuna bastırdı kızın.

Elise daha fazla dayanamadı ve bütün gücüyle adamın ayağına bastı. Bağırarak geri sendeleyen adamın kaburgasına güçlü bir dirsek attı. Adam inleyerek yere düştü, fırsatı yakalayan Elise evden ters yöne koşmaya başladı. Ormanın içine daldı ve hızını hiç kesmeden devam etti. Arkasından koşan adamın sesi kulaklarına vurduğunda panikledi. Kök salmış ağacın dallarına takılıp düşmesi çok uzun sürmedi ardından. Küfür savurarak yerde yuvarlandı genç kız. Kollarında sıyrıklarla tekrar yerinden kalkarken çoktan adam arkasında belirmişti bile.

-Bir yere kaçamazsın demiştim...

Kız suratına şiddetli bir yumruk yediğine geriye doğru sendeledi ve kafasını ağaca çarptı. Adamın ona vurduğuna inanamıyordu, inanmasını yüzündeki ağrı sağlıyordu. Adam kızın düştüğü yere yaklaştı, cebinden bir şırınga çıkardığında Elise neler olacağını kestirmişti bile. Başının dönmesi onun hızlı davranmasını etkiliyordu. Çok yorgun düşmüştü, kıpırdayacak hali kalmamıştı. Adam kızın saçlarından çekerek onu havaya kaldırdı. Elise ise acıyla inledi.

-Ödeşme zamanı tatlım... Adam elindeki şırıngayı kızın boynuna sapladı ve içindekini enjekte etti. Acıyla inlerken Elise'in aklından tek bir şey geçiyordu. O da artık adamın inisiyatifine kalmış olmasıydı.

Adam kızı ağaca doğru itip yere düşürdü. Gözleri korkuyla parlayan kız bilincini kaybedeceği zamanı beklerken telefon sesiyle irkildiler. Genç elini cebine atıp telefonunu çıkardı ve yanıtladı.

-Ne var Scott? Hey bir dakika, elindeki bütün işleri bırak ve benimle 30 dakika sonra çiftlik evinde buluş tamam mı? Soru sorma sadece dediğimi yap! Yanında benzin getir.

Genç kız, adamın son sözüyle tüylerinin ürperdiğini hissetti. Bilincini yavaş yavaş kaybetmeye başlamıştı. Bulanıklaşan görüntüler başını ağrıtırken son kez gökyüzüne bakmak için kafasını yukarı kaldırdı.

Belki de böylesi daha iyidir...

Gözlerini arabanın içinde açtığında ellerinin ve ağzının bağlı olduğunu fark etti genç kız. Yalnız başına tamamen bilmediği bir yerde eli kolu bağlı öylece bekliyordu. Derin bir nefes aldı daha sonra bunların belki de aldığı son nefesler olabileceğini fark etti. Duygusal olarak o kadar yıpranmıştı ki, her şeyin son bulması onun için ferahlatıcı olabilirdi. Öleceğim mekânın hiç böyle bir yer olabileceğini düşünmemiştim diye geçirdi içinden. Camdan baktığında adamın bahsettiği çiftlik evine geldiklerini biliyordu. Başındaki korkunç ağrı hiç geçmemişti ve bütün kasları acıyordu. Daha sonra biraz ötedeki gri arabayı fark etti. Adamın Scott diye çağırdığı kişi olmalıydı bu.

Arabadan sertçe indirildiğinde ne olduğunu anlamadan kapıya yapıştırıldığını hissetti. Siyah saçlı adam kızın kafasını arabanın camına bastırmış, önceden çıkardığı iple kızın omuzlarını bağlamaya başlamıştı. Daha sonra da kızın ağızındaki bezi çözdü. Onlara doğru gelen Scott isimli herifi öne doğru ittirildiğinde fark etti Elise.

-Chase... Neler oluyor? Diye sordu iri yarı adam. Kızdan gözlerini alamıyor, şaşkınlıktan bir deri ceketli adama bir kıza dönüp dönüp bakıyordu.

-Soruların sırası değil.

-Yoksa bu... Scott çoktan kızın kim olduğunu anlamıştı. Gözleri daha da büyüdü. Herkes Chase ve gizemli kızın olayını öğrenmişti bile. Çocuğun ellerinin gizemli bir şekilde yanması ve daha sonra da yakan kızın okulun ormanını ateşler içinde bırakması yılın olayıydı. Okuldakilerin yarısı kız için sempati duymaya başlamıştı aslında. Kimse Chase'i sevmiyordu ama ona bunu söyleyecek kadar cesur davranmıyordu da. Yakışıklılığından ötürü popüler olsa da hakkında çok fazla dedikodu vardı siyah saçlı gencin. Hiçbiri de iç açıcı şeyler değildi. Scott, adamdan neredeyse korkuyordu bile. İstediği her şeyi elde edebilen birine karşı gelmesi çok mümkün değildi. Hele ki o şey için gözünü karartabilecek biri onun tüylerini ürpertiyordu.

-Kapa şu lanet çeneni de yardım et bana. Al şu anahtarları, ahırda korkuluk çitleri var. Onları buraya getir.

Chase denen adam o kadar kararlıydı ki bu hali Elise' i çok korkutmuştu. Her şeyi yapabilecek bir adam vardı karşısında, bunu kolaylıkla görebiliyordu. Kızın aklını şimdi çok daha farklı bir konu alıyordu. Kendisinin işi bittikten sonra adam nasıl paçayı sıyıracaktı? Nasıl bu kadar soğukkanlı olabiliyordu? Daha da önemlisi nasıl oluyor da birini öldürebilme kararını bu kadar kolay verebilmişti?

Soruları sorarken bir yandan da cevap veriyordu kız kendine. Adam kolaylıkla sıyrılamayacağı bir işe girişemezdi. Ailesinin varlıklı olması da cabası... Yani bir şekilde babasının arkasında olmasıyla olay kapanıp gidecekti. Chase'in önceki olaydaki halinden sapık ruhlu biri olduğunu çıkarabilirdi ancak bu kadarını pek beklemiyordu. Adamın ellerini yaktığı için hep üzgün hissediyor, kendisini sarsıyordu. Ama şimdi keşke daha fazlasını yapabilseydim diye iç geçiriyordu kız. Deri ceketli adamın gözleri o kadar kararmıştı ki, Elise bunun adamın ilk olayı olduğunu düşünmemeye başlamıştı. Birini öldürme kararı bu kadar kolay verilemezdi. Ne kadar çok haklı sebebi olursa olsun bir insan bu yükün altında ezilir giderdi Elise' e göre. Bir can almak... Kan görmek... Ölüm...

Düşünceleri o kadar strese sokmuştu ki, kız bir anda midesine yumruk yemiş gibi hissetti ve kusmaya başladı. Önünde duran adam ise tiksintiyle geriye doğru çekildi.

-İğrenç fahişe... Diye bağırdı. Elise ise kafasını yerden kaldıramıyor, ne zaman kaldırsa midesine yumruk yiyordu. Kız elleri dizlerinde yere kapaklanmış kusmaya devam ediyorken arkasında korkuluk taşıyan adam hızla yaklaştı. Elindekileri yere bıraktıktan sonra kızın yanına eğildi.

-Sen iyi misin? Kumral adam neredeyse kız için kötü hissediyordu. Elise kafasını kaldırdığında gerçekten de stresli görünen bir yüzle karşılaştı. Adam elini ona doğru uzatmış, yüz ifadesi özür dilermiş gibiydi. Kumral adamın, Chase gibi birinin yanında neden olduğunu anlayamamıştı Elise. Ne kendisinin ne de Scott denen adamın burada olmaması gerekiyordu. Stresli genç elini hala uzatmış beklerken bir anda yere kapaklandı. Kız önünde beliren deri ceketli adama dikkatlice baktı.

-İkinizi de buraya gömmemi istemiyorsan ahmakça hareketlerde bulunma Scott! Ben çiti takarken kızı bağlamak için ip getir. Kaldır şu aptal kıçını! Diye bağırdı psikopat.

Kısa zamanda iki adam korkuluğu yere sabitleyip, diktiler. Daha sonra da siyah saçlı adam, kızın omuzlarındaki ipi çekerek onu çitlere yaklaştırdı. Kızın ipini o kadar sert çekiyordu ki yerde sürüklenmesine sebep oluyordu. Scott, adamdan aldığı emirle çitin yanına etraftan topladığı odunları dizmiş, kız için endişelenmekten başka bir şey yapamıyordu. Sonra siyah saçlı adam ona seslendiğinde yanına gitmek için harekete geçti.

İki adam Elise'i sertçe tutup odunlardan atlattı ve çite yapıştırdı. Chase kızın omuzlarındaki ipi çözdüğünde, Elise ister istemez umutlandı ama saçma olduğunun farkındaydı. Diri diri yakılacak biri için hiçbir umut kalmamıştı. Scott' ın yardım edebileceğini düşünmüyor değildi ancak Chase'in onun içinde bir planı olduğunu biliyordu. Başka türlü bu adamın burada bulunması ve şu ana tanıklık etmesi imkânsızdı.

Kumral adam onu bacaklarından tutup kaldırdığında, Chase kızın kollarını korkuluğun kanatlarına bağlıyordu. Elise artık dayanamaz olmuş, ağlıyorken Scott ile göz göze geldi. Adam Elise'in halini gördüğünde kendinden nefret etti. Kız için yapabileceği hiçbir şey yoktu. Belki Chase'i yere indirip kızı kaçırabilirdi ama daha sonra mutlaka çocuğun ailesi bunu onun yanına bırakmazdı. Elise, Scott'ın dudaklarının özür dilerim diyerek oynadığını gördüğünde ona çokta gücenmediğini düşündü. Adamın çokta bir suçu yoktu.

Her şey bittiğinde siyah saçlı adam kızın etrafına benzini boca etti.

-Sana çok çekici olduğunu söylediğimi hatırlıyor musun Elise? Dedi Chase. Kız ise gözlerinden yaşlar süzülürken adama tiksintiyle bakıyordu.

-Yakıcı bir güzelliğin var, evet... Birazdan bunu daha da görebileceğim. Dedi adam gülerek. Arabaya çakmağını almak için gittiğinde, Elise kafasını gökyüzüne kaldırdı.

-Meteor yağmuru... Dedi Scott. Elise ise manzara karşısında ağlamaya başlamıştı. Annesiyle izleyememesi kötü olmuştu. Ama son gördüğü görüntünün bu olması da ayrı bir şanstı. Kafasını yere indirdiğinde Chase'in ve Scott'un aynı noktada olduğunu gördü. İkisi de yukarı bakıyor, meteor yağmurunu izliyordu. Fırsattan istifade kendine zaman tanındığını hissedip son anlarının tadını çıkarmaya karar verdi.

-Son dakikaların fahişe... Dedi Chase. Hala yukarı bakıyordu. Sanki evren Elise için ağlıyordu. Birkaç dakika sonra meteor yağmuruna eklenen şeyi gördüğünde çiftlikte bulunan herkesin gözleri yuvalarından çıkacak gibiydi. Arkasında bulunan toz taneleri spot ışığı gibi parlayan kuyruklu yıldızı parçalanmış gibi gösteriyordu. Yıldızın baş kısmı tamamen pürüzsüz bir topun yarı şeklindeydi. Kenarlara doğru açılıyor, yavaş yavaş ilerliyordu. Ne kadar ironik... Diye düşündü kız. 76 yılda bir görülen kuyruklu yıldızı, Elise ölüm anında görüyordu. Kuyruklu yıldız o kadar büyüktü ki gecenin içini delerek geçiyor gibiydi. Karanlığa ışık tutuyordu.

Elise kalbinin hızla attığını hissetti. Bütün geceden beri çektiği baş ağrısı gittikçe artmaya başlamıştı. Yıldız görünür olduğundan beri vücudundaki ağrı sayısı iki katına çıkmış ancak manzaranın güzelliğinden hiçbir şey düşünemez olmuştu. Öyle ki Chase'in kıpırdandığını sonradan fark edebilmişti. Çakmağın sesini duyduğunda tüm vücudu yanmaya başladı genç kızın.

-Cehenneme git ucube! Diye bağırdı adam. Elindeki çakmağı yere attığında her şey için çok geçti. Genç kız gözlerini son kez kuyruklu yıldıza dikti. Doğum günün kutlu olsun Elise... Dedi içinden. Ardından çevresi alevler içinde yanmaya başladı. Ancak yanan şey sadece çevresi değildi. Ateşin ona değmediğini biliyordu buna karşın vücudundaki ağrılar on kat ağrımaya başlamış, ona çığlık attırıyorlardı. Ne olduğunu anlamadan acı içinde bağırıyordu genç kız. Boğazı yırtılacak kadar... Alevler gittikçe büyüyor, karşıdaki adam gülerek onu izliyordu. Scott dayanamamış çoktan gitmişti.

Kızın bütün bedenindeki kemikler sanki yer değiştiriyor gibiydi. Nefesi kesilmeye başlamış, çarpıntısından doğru düşünemiyordu. Büyük bir acıyla çığlık atıyor ellerini çite bastırıyordu. Omuz, boyun, bel ve bacaklarındaki bütün kasları tamamen parçalanmış, kemikleri sanki kendini tazeliyormuş gibiydi. Elise vücudundaki her kemikten sesler duyduğuna yemin edebilirdi. Alevler ona ulaştığında Chase'in gülüşü gittikçe artıyor, kızın çığlıkları ona zevk veriyordu. Cayır cayır yanıyordu Elise, çığlık çığlığa...

On beş dakika sonra kızın çığlıkları kesildiğinde Chase başarısını kutluyordu. Kıza sahip olamaması çok yazıktı ancak ucubenin yaşamasına izin veremezdi. Çiftlik evine gitmek için arkasına döndüğünde büyük bir gürültü koptu. Şiddetli bir patlamayla dizlerinin üstüne çöken deri ceketli adam şaşkınlıktan küçük dilini yutacak gibiydi. Adamın arkasında yanan alevler kızıldan maviye bürünmüş, parıldamaya devam ediyordu. En sıcak haliydi bu ateşin... En korkunç tonu... Adam alevlerin ortasındaki şeyi gördüğünde ise küçük dilini yutacak gibi olmuştu. İç kısmı dahil simsiyah olan gözlerle buluştuğunda adam hayatındaki en büyük hatayı yaptığını fark etti. Bütün bedenini korku sarmış tir tir titriyordu. Karşısındaki siluet ona yarım gülümsemeyle baktığında hızla koşmaya başladı. Arkasından gelen mavi alevlerin, onu takip ettiğini fark etmesi saniyelerini aldı...


	14. ''Katil!''

Etrafını çevreleyen ve onu hapseden alevlerin içinde kapana kısılmıştı. Isı gittikçe artarken, birkaç adım ilerisindeki siluet, onun yanına yaklaşmaya başlamıştı. Çıkış bulmak için kendi etrafında tam tur atıyor, alevlerin üstünden atlamayı düşünüyordu ama bütün hareketleri umudundan bir parça alıp götürüyordu. Mavi alevler, her atlamaya çalıştığında boyunu aşacak şekilde büyüyor ve etrafını parmaklıklar gibi çevreliyordu. Simsiyah gözlerle karşı karşıya geldiğinde yutkundu ve artık dizlerinin tutmadığını fark etti.

Tir tir titriyordu genç adam yere kapaklandığında. Sıcaktan terliyor hatta yavaş yavaş acımaya başlıyordu bedeni. Siluete dönüp baktığında kalbini delip geçen bir korku hissediyordu, bir şiddet... Hayatında böyle bir şeyle ilk defa karşılaşıyordu hatta kimsenin böyle bir şeye tanıklık etmesi mümkün değildi. Önündeki siluet olarak kendini göstermeye başladığında adamın gözleri yerinden çıkacak gibi olmuştu.

Çevresinde dönen karanlık bir boşluğun içine saklanmıştı baktığı gözler. Kara deliği anımsatan o karanlık, gittikçe gözlerin sahibini ortaya çıkartırken kusma isteğiyle sarsıldı adam. Bu kadar korku ve tiksintiyi ömrü hayatında hissetmemişti. Kara deliğin içine baktığında derisiz bir yüzle karşılaştı. Birkaç saniye sonra önündeki kişinin vücudunda hiçbir deri kalıntısına rastlanmadığını gördüğünde artık ağlamaya başlamıştı, genç. Her şey çok korkunçtu...

Simsiyah gözlerin sahibi ise olduğu yerde durmuş bir yandan onu izliyor bir yandan anlamaya çalışıyordu. Derisi tamamen sökülmüştü, sanki bütün vücudu baştan yaratılıyor gibiydi. Canavarın içinde kapana kısılmıştı, Elise. İçeride bağırıp çağırıyor, acıdan başka hiç bir şey hissedemiyordu. Kemiklerinin tek tek kırıldığını ve tekrar onarıldığını duyuyor, acıyla inliyordu. Hissettiği acıyı karşıdan bakan kişi fark edemedi çünkü bütün bedenini saran karanlık, canavarın gerçek halini kapatıyordu. Adamın yere kapaklanmış görüntüsü, ucubenin hoşuna gitmiş olacak ki gittikçe ona doğru yakınlaşmaya başladı. Bunu gören genç, ona yalvarıp ağlamaya devam etti. Canavar derisiz ellerini adamın boynuna sarıp onu yerden kaldırdığında çember çoktan dağılmış, yanan ot ve deri kokusu her yeri sarmıştı. Chase'in nefessiz kalışını izlerken canavar daha da güçleniyordu. Adam son bir çırpınış uğruna elini ucubenin kemikli bileğine kenetledi.

-Lütfen... Dedi genç, son nefeslerini harcayarak.

Canavar, Chase'in boynundaki elini iyice sıkacak olmuştu ki, simsiyah gözleri adamın elindeki saate kilitlendi. Elise, ucubenin sakinleştiğini fark ettiğinde bütün gücüyle canavarın durması için haykırdı içeriden. Adam çoktan yere düşmüş, öksürmeye başlamışken, Elise bir şeylerin değiştiğini hissetmeye başladı. Onu çevreleyen karanlık artık etrafında tam tur dönüyordu. Kuvvetli bir rüzgâr estiğinde adam geriye doğru düştü ancak canavar yerinden kımıldamadı bile. Kafasının üstünde beliren kül bulutu tepesinden aşağı döküldüğünde tarif edilemez bir ferahlık hissetti kız. Canavarın varlığını daha az sezmeye başlamıştı ve daha hafif hissediyordu. Kara delik tam tur etrafında dönmeye devam ederken, genç kız kafasını öne eğdiğinde kemiklerinin üstünü kapatmaya başlayan derileri gördü.

Birkaç dakika sonra artık tamamen deriyle kaplı bir insan duruyordu adamın önünde. Boynunu tutup yerden güç almaya çalışan genç, önünde dikilen kızı görünce sevinçle ayağa kalktı.

-El-Elise! Sensin! Şükürler olsun! B-ben çok üzgün-

Adamın güçlükle yaptığı umutlu konuşması kesildiğinde, kız yeni vücuduna alışmaya çalışıyordu. Elise, kapalı olan gözlerini adamın ağzını açmasıyla ona doğru dikti.

-Seni öldürmemem için tek bir neden söyle... Elise kendisinden çıkan sesle birden irkildi. Onun bildiği ve ona ait olan seda böyle değildi. Daha tiz bir sesi vardı Elise'in, daha toy... Ama bu sesten peslik ve güç akıyordu.

-B-ben... B-bak, ailemle konuşurum. Bütün suç benim, itiraf ederim. İnan bana h-her şeyi düzeltebiliriz. Ö-ölmek istemiyorum, lütfen Elise... Lütfen...

-Ölmek istemeyen bir tek sen değildin, Chase... Beni çarmıha gerip yakmanı ben hiç istememiştim. Diye bağırdı kız. Sesinin gücünden korkan adamın yüzündeki gülümseme çoktan silinmiş, yerini tekrar korku almıştı.

-İ-ikinci bir şans veremez misin? S-sen benim gibi değilsin. Ben kötü biriyim Elise, sen bana bir şey yapmazsın. Adam o kadar kıvırmaya çalışıyordu ki, Elise cümleleri üzerine kahkaha attı.

-Bunu bana ucube diyen birinin söylemesi... Dedi kafasını sallarken ve gittikçe adama doğru yaklaştı. Adam onun yaklaştığını gördüğünde gözleri büyüdü ve geriye doğru sendeledi.

-B-bak daha önce saatimi istediğini söylemiştin... Sana onu verebilirim. Adam kolundaki saati kıza göstermek için sallamaya başladı. O an Elise'in gözleri şimşek gibi çaktı, içinden bir şey koptu.

Benim saatimi çaldı... Benim saatimi...

O an, bütün çiftlikte gürültülü bir bağırış koptu. Öncesinde ise kırılan bir kolun çıkardığı o tok ses duyuldu. O sesin devamında gelen, havada asılı duran gencin boğuşma sesleri, Elise'in kulaklarında yankılanıyordu. Birkaç metre ötede, çocuğun nasıl nefessiz kalışını, nasıl direndiğini, havada nasıl görünmez bir kol varmış gibi kaldığını ve o kolun çocuğun boynunu nasıl sıktığını izliyordu kız.

Gözlerinin simsiyah olduğunu bilmiyordu. Çocuğu izlerken mest olmuş gibiydi, kendi benliği uyuyordu sanki. Boğuşma sesleri kesildiğinde havada asılı duran cesede baktı. Titreyen bedeni ve geri gelen bilinci onu sarsmaya başladığında yere düşen cansız bedene kitlenerek bekledi. Az önce birini öldürmüştü. Birkaç saat önce, cinayet işlemek için kişinin sapık ruhlu olması gerektiğini düşünürken şimdi elleri kana bulanmıştı.

Ne kadar çok haklı sebebi olursa olsun bir insan bu yükün altında ezilir gider. Demişti Elise, daha önce. Şimdi ise o yükün altında ezildiğini hissedebiliyordu. Katil olmuştu...

Ellerine bakıp ağlamaya başladığında onun için yükselen siren seslerini duymaya başladı. Olan bitenin ağırlığı üstüne çöktüğünde kılını bile kıpırdatmama kararı almıştı. Cesedin yanına gidip oturmuş, kafasını adamın yüzünden kaldırmıyordu genç kız. İşlediği suçun yükü ona olan her şeyi unutturmaya yetmişti. Yarım saat önce nasıl bir canavara büründüğünü hatırlayamıyordu. Önünde beliren gölgeyi fark ettiğinde siren sesleri yakınlaşmıştı. Kafasını kaldırmak için hareket ettiğinde ise bütün vücudunun hissizleşmeye başladığını sezdi. Araba sesleri çiftliğin girişinden duyulmaya başlandığında, bir çift kolun onu kaldırdığını fark edemedi. Son gördüğü görüntü ise kızıl saçlı bir siluetti...


	15. ''Yeşil Gözlü Kadın!''

Saatlerce hareket halindeydi ve kafasından binlerce düşünce geçiyordu. Olayların bu noktaya gelecek olması konseyin kararıydı ancak kızın yaşadıklarını görünce sinirleniyordu. Bu kadar gaddar olmaları gerçekten onu çok yormuştu. Ama bu gerekliydi... En azından konsey başkanı öyle demişti. ''Topraklarımızı hayatta tutmak için bu gerekli...'' demişlerdi. Gerekli gördükleri çok şey vardı ama çoğu haklı değildi ki bunu ondan iyi kimse bilemezdi. Yere indiklerinde kıza dikti gözlerini, iç çekti. Çok genç... Diye düşündü. Son vaziyetin bu kadar kötü bir hal almasını istememişti ama zorundaydı...

Kızın yerde kıpırdadığını gördüğünde insan formuna dönmek için oradan uzaklaştı. Birkaç dakika sonra kendisine tonlarca soru soracak genç kızın uyanmasını bekledi.

Soğuk havanın yüzünü yalamasıyla gözlerini açtı. Kendini gökyüzüne bakarken bulduğunda neler olup bittiğini çok hatırlayamıyordu. Sağdan soldan gelen yaprak hışırtıları yerini dalga sesine bırakıyordu. Genç kız ise yıldızlı semanın altında öylece yatıyordu. Ciğerlerine dolan nefesi derin derin alıp verdiğinde bütün bedeninin hamlamış olduğunu hissetti. Kafasını kaldırmak için hamle yaptı ve bedeninin yarısını dikleştirmeyi başardı. Bedenindeki hamlama yüzünü ekşittirdiğinde elini omzuna götürdü ve ağrının geçmesini dileyerek oraya basınç uyguladı. Biraz daha zaman öldürürken yavaş yavaş nerede olduğuna bakmak için etrafa göz gezdirdi.

Gece ay ve yıldızlar tarafından aydınlanıyorken önündeki kırık dökük iskeleyi fark etti Elise. Daha sonra gökyüzünün, iskelenin karşındaki gölde yansıdığını gördü. Yavaş yavaş ayağa kalktı ve çokta tekin olmayan iskeleye doğru ilerledi. Burası tanıdık geliyordu ama bir türlü çıkaramıyordu genç kız.

Çok güzel... Diye aklından geçirdi Elise. İnsana huzur veren bir havası vardı bu yerin. Dalga sesleriyle dans eden ateş böcekleri, sazlıklarda birbiriyle konuşan kurbağalar ve kuşlar, dingin bir göl, parıl parıl parlayan bir gökyüzü... Genç kız elinde olsa hep burada kalabilirdi. Öne doğru biraz daha yaklaşıp iskelenin üstüne çıktığında arkasından gelen bir sesle irkildi.

''Yerinde olsam oraya adım atmazdım...'' dedi sesin sahibi. O sırada genç kız çoktan sesten dolayı tökezlemiş, yere düşmesine ramak kalmıştı ki kendini durdurmayı başardı. Arkasındakinin kim olduğuna bakmak için döndüğünde eskisinden çok daha garip hissediyordu. Bakışları hiç tanımadığı açık yeşil tonlarındaki gözlerle buluştu ve ister istemeden yutkundu. Birkaç santimetre ötedeki kadının kızıl saçları omuzlarına kadar geliyordu. Kadını incelemek için bakışlarını değiştirdiğinde önündeki kişinin keskin hatları olan bir yüze sahip olduğunu fark etti. Elmacık kemikleri, burnunu destekler niteliğindeyken çenesi ise kadının yüzündeki en keskin yer olabilirdi. Elise'in bakışları kadının dudaklarına kaydığında karşısındaki kişi boğazını temizledi. Fırsattan istifade genç kız kendini toparladı ve aklına gelen ilk şeyi söyledi.

''Uyarı için teşekkürler.'' Karşısındaki başıyla onayladı. Bir süre sessiz kaldıklarında siyah saçlı kız rahatsız olmaya başlamıştı.

''Bu da kim?'' dedi mırıldanarak ancak çokta sessiz sayılmazdı. Kızıl saçlı kadının duymasına yetmişti.

''En rahat burası olur diye düşündüm. Kimsenin rahatsız edeceğini sanmıyorum.'' Dedi kadın. Gen kız istemsizce sorgulamaya başlamışken hafızası yavaş yavaş geri geliyor, olan biteni kafasında toplamaya başlıyordu. Nefesi kesilerek geriye doğru sendeledi Elise. Onun ani hareketinden ötürü kızıl saçlı kişi yerinden kımıldadı.

''Bana hiçbirinin gerçek olmadığını söyle...'' diye söylendiğinde önündeki kızılın cevap olarak heykel gibi durduğunu gördü.

''Ben birini öldürdüm...'' İki eliyle kulaklarını kapadı Elise, gözleri ise büyümüş ve yere sabitlenmişti. Kızıl saçlı hala heykel gibi bekliyordu. Yüzünde tek bir ifade dahi yoktu.

''İlk sefer her zaman zordur.'' Dedi kadın. Elise inanamayarak bakışlarıyla kadını delip geçti. ''İnan bana önceliklerinin ne olduğunu hiç bilmiyorsun.'' Diye devam etti yeşil gözlü kadın. Ellerini siyah pantolonunun cebine sokmuş, önündeki genç kızı izliyordu.

''Öncelik mi? Tanrı aşkına birini öldürdüm diyorum sana! Katil oldum! Başka ne önceliğim var söylesene!'' diye bağırdı Elise dayanamayarak.

''Çiftlikte neler olup bittiğinin farkında mısın? Ya da ondan öncesini? Tarif edemediğin ağrılarının nedenini? Bir anda olan yangınları?'' kadın sakindi. Ancak Elise gittikçe strese giriyordu.

''Bilsem onca saçmalığa katlanır mıyım?'' diye bağırdı tekrar.

''Katlanamadığını binanın tepesinden atlarken gördüm zaten...'' diye geveledi kadın. Elise'in gözleri kocaman açıldı.

''Sen... Nasıl?''

''Detayları göz ardı ediyorsun. Bu senin için iyi değil.''

Elise gözlerini kadına dikti. Kızıl saçlı kadın da ona bakıyordu ancak tavrı sıkılmış gibiydi.

''Lanet olsun, hiç tanımadığım bir kadınla, hiç bilmediğim bir yerde çene çalıyorum! Saçmalık!'' diye patladı Elise birdenbire.

''Beni tanımadığına emin misin?'' diye sordu kadın. Sesi bir anda yumuşamıştı. Gözleri ise daha naif bakıyordu. Genç kız, kızıl saçlı kadının yüzünü sakladığını gördü o an. Keskin hatları yumuşamış, sıkılgan tavrının yerini az da olsa merak almıştı. Bu Elise'in gözünden kaçmadı.

''Tanıyor muyum?'' diyebildi Elise. Kadın bir süre kızın gözlerine kenetlendi daha sonra da kafasını sağa sola salladı. Bir süre etrafına bakındıktan sonra boğazını temizledi.

''Bak, her şey çok saçma gelebilir ancak senden bir süreliğine her şeye ara vermeni istemek zorundayım. Şu olaylardan korkup bağırıp çağırman hiçbirimize yardımcı olmayacak. Tabi pes ediyorsan ona bir şey diyemem.'' Dedi kadın. Elise, kızıl saçlının söylediklerini tek tek kafasında tarttı. Okuldaki olaydan beri kendini tamamen yapayalnız ve çaresiz hissediyordu. Hiçbir çıkış yolu bulamamıştı, genç kız. Kendini dar bir kutuda kapana kısılmış gibi hissetmekten alıkoyamıyordu. Başına neler geldiğini, neden bu duruma düştüğünü, hatta nasıl bunları yapabildiğini bilememek onu yıpratmıştı. Bu yüzden intihar etmeyi çok istemişti. Ancak uyandığından beri Elise'te bir farklılık vardı. Kadının kendisini nasıl buraya getirdiğini, neden yardım ettiğini bilmiyordu ama kadının kendisiyle ilgili bir şeyler bildiğinin farkındaydı. Garip bir şekilde içinde ufakta olsa bir umut tanesi filizlendi, genç kızın. Bu da onu pes ettirmeyecekti. Kızıl saçlı kadın Elise'in düşündüğünü gördüğünde onun kararını bekledi. Kız başıyla onay verdi.

Bir süre sessiz kaldıklarında Elise, kadının yavaş yavaş ona yaklaştığını ve cebindeki elini sakince dışarı çıkardığını gördü. Avucunda tuttuğu şeyi fark ettiğinde genç kız şaşırarak gözlerini kadına dikti.

''Bu senin sanırım...''

''Saat... T-teşekkür ederim.'' Diyerek öne doğru uzandı. Saati kadının elinden alırken kızıl saçlının ellerinin ne kadar soğuk olduğunu geçirdi aklından.

''Bana neler olduğunu biliyorsun değil mi?'' diye sordu genç kız. Yeşil gözlü kadın başıyla onayladı.

''Çok bir şey bildiğim söylenemez ama bazı konularda yardımcı olabilirim.'' Dedi kadın.

''Beni buraya sen mi getirdin?'' diye sordu. Kadın başıyla onayladı ancak başka bir şey söylemedi.

''Nasıl? Burası Londra'dan uzak bir yere benziyor. Gerçi sanki daha önce gelmiş gibiyim.'' Diye ağızında geveledi Elise.

''Az çene çok iş...'' dedi kadın arkasına döndüğünde. Siyah saçlı kız geriden onun gidişini izlerken önündeki kadına bağırmak istedi ama onun ismini hiç sormadığını fark etti.

''Hey! Dursana!'' diye bağırdı Elise. Sonra ona doğru ufak tempoyla koştu. Kadın ona doğru sıkılmışlıkla döndüğünde göz göze geldiler.

''Sana ne diye hitap edeceğimi bilmiyorum.''

''Violet.'' Dedi kadın.

Violet... Kafasında tekrar etti siyah saçlı kız.

''Ben de Elise.''

''Biliyorum.'' Kadın göl boyunca yürümeye başladığında, arkasında ona bakan kafası karışık siyah saçlı bir kız bıraktı.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Harrmony beni buradan bulabilirsiniz :)


	16. ''Değişim!''

Bölüm 16  
Çok geçmeden gölün biraz ilerisindeki ahşap kulübeye vardıklarında kızıl saçlı kadın, elleri cebinde önden giderek içeri girdi. Kadını takip eden genç kız, ahşap kulübenin hem orda bulunmasına hem de içeri giden kadının umursamazlığına şaşırmıştı. Etraflarında hiçbir insan yokmuş gibi davranıyordu ki gerçekten de kimse yoktu. Ama bu sonradan birilerinin çıkmayacağı anlamına gelmezdi. İşin garip yanı Violet denen kadın kendinden çok emin gibiydi. Umursamaz, asi, kendini beğenmiş birine benziyordu tavırları. Elise kapıyı açarken bu tasvirlerin kendisine birini anımsattığını düşündü.   
Benziyoruz… Dedi içinden. Kapıdan içeri girdiğinde ufak ahşap kulübenin hazırlanmış olduğunu fark etti. Önceden buraya gelecekleri belliymiş gibi düzenlenmişti her şey. Yerde duran poşetlerin içinde yiyecek olduğu çok belliydi. Şömine yanıyordu ve yanda duran kanepeye çoktan örtü serilmişti. Elise’in aklına kadının burada kalıyor olduğu fikri geldi.   
‘’Burada mı kalıyorsun?’’ dedi birden. Kadın ona dönmeye bile yeltenmedi.  
‘’Hayır.’’  
O zaman benim geleceğimi biliyordu… Diye düşündü Elise. Yine aklında tonlarca soru işareti kalmışken yabancının sesiyle düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı.   
‘’Bir müddet kalabileceğin yer burası. Kimsenin seni rahatsız edebileceğini sanmıyorum o yüzden korkmana gerek yok.’’  
Violet elini kızıl saçlarından geçirdi ve bir iç çekti.  
‘’Düşündüğümden daha yavaş hareket ediyorsun ve benim de sabrım çok kalmadı...’’  
‘’Ne yapmamı istediğini anlamıyorum?’’ dedi Elise.  
‘’İhtiyacını karşılayacak her şey bu kulübede. Ne eksikse söylersin. Sabah antrenmana başlıyoruz ona göre hazırlan.‘’ dedi kadın ve kapıdan çıkıp gitti. Elise ise kadının söylediklerini yutmak zorunda kaldı.   
Antrenman ha?  
Kanepenin yanına yaklaştı genç kız. Üstündeki siyah ceketi çıkarıp yastığın yanına bıraktı. Sonra bir anda her şey kafasına hücum etti. Aklı o geceye gittiğinde, vücuduyla beraber giysilerinin de nasıl yanıp tutuştuğunu hatırladı. Chase ile konuşurken tamamen çıplak olduğunu hiç fark etmemişti bile. Daha doğrusu fark edecek bir zamanı yoktu. Kendini kontrol etmeye çalışmak bazı şeylerin önüne geçmişti.   
Bilinci kapanmadan önce gördüğü son şeyin kendisini saran bir çift el olduğunu hatırladı şimdi de. Ve o bir çift el Violet’e aitti. Yabancı onu çırılçıplakken kaldırıp götürmüş olmalıydı. Genç kızın midesi bu düşünceyle çoktan bükülmeye başlamıştı. Siyah ceketine baktı sonra da pantolonuna bakındı. Kızıl saçlı kadın onu giydirmiş olmalıydı. Tekrar midesi büküldü ve çok geçmeden yanaklarının kızardığını hissetti. Sonra kafasını bir sağa bir sola sallayıp nefesini bıraktı. Onca olaydan sonra çıplaklıktan ötürü utanması komikti.   
Büyü artık… Dedi içinden. Biraz daha oyalandıktan sonra duş almak için banyoya yöneldi. Duşa kabin oldukça küçüktü ama iş görüyor olmalıydı. Üstündekileri teker teker çıkardıktan sonra lavabonun yukarısına asılmış aynaya baktı. Yansımayı gördüğünde ağızı bir karış açık kaldı. Aynadaki kişi ona o kadar uzak gelmişti ki, bu uzaklık onu çok korkuttu. Yüz hatları keskinleşmiş, hırçın dalgalı, parlak siyah-kestane saçları omuzlarından dökülmüş biri vardı önünde Elise’in. Hele ki gözleri… İnce ama sert görünüşlü kaşlarının altına yaslanan bir çift gözün kendisini bu kadar değiştirebileceğini hiç düşünememişti kız. Simsiyah gözleri vardı Elise’in eskiden. Gece karası… Şimdi ise göz rengini tam olarak kestiremiyordu. Öyle bir renge bürünmüştü ki gözleri, ne kahverengiydi, ne mavi, ne de Violet’in gözleri gibi yeşil… Ela diyebilirdi bu renge ancak çok emin değildi. Daha doğrusu böyle bir göz rengini ilk defa görüyordu. Sanki kendisine aynadan bakan iki yuvarlağın içine ne renk varsa koymuşlar gibiydi.   
Değiştim… Dedi kız. Evet, her şey çok değişmişti. Bütün vücudu farklıydı, yeniden doğmuş gibi… Eskisinden daha kaslı ve inceydi kız. Garip bir şekilde de uzamıştı, bunu görebiliyordu. Duşa adım attı ve sıcak suyu açtı. Bütün kasları gevşemeye başlamış, sıcacık suyun vermiş olduğu rahatlamayla düşüncelere daldı.   
Nasıl oluyor da aklımı oynatmıyorum? Kendimi tanıyamıyorum bile… Dedi içinden. Birkaç dakika daha suda kaldıktan sonra duştan çıktı ve duvarda asılı duran bornoza uzanıp giyindi. Kaslarının rahatlaması gözlerini kapattırıyor, yeni uyanmış olmasına rağmen hala yorgun hissediyordu. Kanepeye geldiğinde hala bornozu üstündeydi, uzandı. Kızıl saçlı kadının bıraktığı pijamaları daha sonra giyebilirdi. Biraz dinlenmek istiyordu sadece. Kulübenin tavanına aval aval bakındı. Daha sonra da tek kolunu kaldırıp elinin parmaklarını oynattı. Şuan bunu yapabiliyor olması bir mucizeydi. Derisi birkaç gün önceye kadar kül olmuştu hâlbuki…   
‘’Sahi, kaç gün oldu acaba?’’ diye mırıldandı. Bir yandan da gözlerinin kapanmaması için savaş veriyordu. Daha fazla dayanamadı ve göz kapaklarına boyun eğdi.   
\-------  
‘’Keşke mızırdanmayı bildiği gibi uyanmasını da bilse…’’ Sesin sahibi tanıdıktı ve hala rüyada olduğunu düşünüyordu genç kız. Biri kendisini şiddetli bir şekilde sarsıyor, sesini gittikçe yükseltiyordu.  
‘’Hey, antrenman vakti geldi. Kalk artık!’’ Kız birkaç dakika sonra gözlerini kırpıştırarak açtığında tepesinde dikilen birini gördü. Nerede olduğunu ve neden birinin onu sarstığını henüz anlayabilmiş değildi. Çok ağır uyuduğu için henüz uyanamamış olmalıydı ki önündeki kişiye öylece baktı. Kadının bakışları sertti, sinirli olduğunu Elise görebiliyordu. Kızıl dalgaları yüzünü sarmalamış, kısılmış yeşil gözlerine güzellik katıyordu. Her şey tam o sırada genç kızın aklına hücum etti. Violet onu uyandırmaya gelmişti ve şuan Elise aptal aptal ona bakmakla meşguldü. Yabancı, genç kızdan elini çekti ve geri çekildi. Genç kız ise toparlanmak için doğruldu.  
‘’Ehem… Şey… Kusura bakma biraz ağır uyumuşum da…’’ dedi Elise yattığı kanepeden düzleşerek. Tam o sırada Violet başını garip bir şekilde ondan uzağa çevirdiğini görünce bir terslik olduğunu hissetti.  
‘’Bir sorun mu var?’’ diye sordu. Kızıl saçlı kadın hiç başını çevirmeden eliyle Elise’i boydan boya gösterdi. Genç kız kaşlarını çattı ve kafasını bedenine doğru eğdi. Ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışırken, kadının ne demek istediğini fark ettiğinde yanaklarının kızardığını hissetti. Dün gece bornozuyla uyuduğunu tamamen unutmuştu. Eliyle bornozunun açık kısmını kapadı, içinden kendisine sövdü.   
‘’Uy-uyuya k-kalmışım…’’ diyebildi sadece. Kadının kafasını sağa sola salladığını gördüğünde derin bir iç çekti.   
‘’20 dakika sonra dünkü konuştuğumuz yere gel. Giysi pek tercih etmiyor gibisin ama bu sefer bir şeyler giyersen sevinirim.’’ Dedi kadın ve kapıdan dışarı çıktı. Elise’in yüzü şimdi kıpkırmızıydı. İçinden kendisine küfür ederek kanepeden kalktı. Dünkü kıyafetlerinin nerde olduğuna baktığında kadının ona yeni kıyafetler getirdiğini gördü. Kanepenin yanındaki sandalyenin üstünden giysileri aldı. Bornozunu yere düşürdükten sonra iç çamaşırlarını teker teker giyindi. Siyah kot pantolonunun bacaklarını sarmasına izin verdi ve gri kolsuz tişörtünün üstüne bordo flanel gömleğini geçirdi. Son olarak siyah botlarını ayağına taktı ve siyah ceketini eline alıp dışarı çıkmak için kapıya doğru yürüdü. Sonra bir an, bir şeyin eksik olduğunu hissetti ve arkasına döndüğünde onun ne olduğunu hemen buluverdi.  
Babasının saatti kanepenin önündeki sehpada onu bekliyordu. Elindeki ceketi saatle yer değiştirdi. Başparmağıyla camını silerken yaptığı onca şeyi düşündü.   
Güçlü kalmak zorundayım. En azından denemem gerek… Diye geçirdi içinden. Kararlı bir şekilde saati koluna taktı. Eline ceketini aldı ve kapıyı açmak için yöneldi. Dışarı çıktığında ona merhaba diyen ilk şey güneşti. Daha sonra da önündeki nefes kesici göl… Bir anlığına gülümsetti bu Elise’i. Her şeyi arkada bırakıp burada yaşasa çokta fena olmazdı belki de. Dünkü yere doğru yürürken çok düşünceliydi, genç kız.   
‘’Umarım antrenmandayken kafan başka bir yerde olmaz.’’ Dedi bir ses. Kafasını yerden kaldırdığında kızıl saçlı kadının önünde dikildiğini fark etti.   
‘’Kafandakileri sustur ve işimize bakalım artık.’’ Cebindeki ellerini dışarı çıkardı kadın. Deri ceketini kollarından sıyırarak çıkardığında, Elise onun güneşte parıldayan tenine bakındı. Kolsuz tişörtünün altından görünen kolları kadının spor yaptığını gösterir gibiydi. Çok uzun bir süre bakınmış olacak ki kadının ona sinirli bir ifadeyle baktığını fark etmedi.  
‘’Dikkatini böyle çekeceğimi bilsem üstüme bir şey giymeden gelirdim.’’ Dedi kadın. Yüz ifadesinde hafif bir muziplik var gibiydi.   
Yeterince eline koz veriyorsun, dikkat et artık! Diye kızdı kendine Elise.   
‘’Beni kızdırmana izin vermiyorum o yüzden istediğini yapabilirsin.’’ Diye söylendi genç kız.   
‘’Öyle mi? Alıştırmalarımızdan biri de buydu aslında. Desene çok eğleneceğiz.’’  
Lanet olsun…


End file.
